Hospital Love
by AllDayIDreamAboutFics
Summary: Summary: Tea's after-school volunteer hospital job is turned upside-down when a certain CEO is admitted under her care...SetoXTea Under construction.
1. Default Chapter

> Summary: Tea's after-school volunteer hospital job is turned upside-down when a certain CEO is admitted under her care..... 
> 
> {A/N] "talking" _thoughts, emphasis_
> 
> Disclaimer: The author of this fan-fiction does not own anything of Yu-gi-oh! ™ However, she does own this plot….. end disclaimer. 
> 
> %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% 
> 
> Tea Gardener yawned bone-poppingly at her receptionist's desk. _Today a receptionist, tomorrow bed pans,_ she thought. [a/n: she does different kinds of errands at the hospital as well as a medical student]_Which is worse?_ She adjusted her uniform: a candy pink sweater, the ones with white stripes at the sleeves. __
> 
> _Today I answered a phone call from some creep that said, "Uhhhh….yeah….I'm, uh, looking for, uh, my wife…Yeah, my wife! Right…….and uh, she has blond hair…..Huh? No, I forgot 'er name……" Click!_
> 
> _Who forgets their wife's name?_ Tea blinked her watery cerulean-blue eyes and wiped the tiny tears from the corners. _Creepazoids only. And if it were true, I'd hate to have him as a husband!_
> 
> She brushed one hot hand through her cool, fine, straight deep brown hair that hung to her slender shoulders and fanned her bangs out. _I sure wish one of my friends came to work here with my at the hospital so I could talk to somebody.....!_
> 
> Even the waiting room had pitifully sparse and scattered people. And all of them were old, foreigner men; no one interesting to converse with. Except for her female supervisor, who had gone out to lunch break. _That's a good idea……that's a darned good idea,_ Tea thought, sliding her purse's strap over one shoulder, dusting her white slacks off, and pushing the little swinging waist high door beside the desk. _Straight to the coffee machine.…Coffee, and lots of it! Yup.…..then I'll call one of my friends and be all hyper on the phone…._
> 
> She released a tiny giggle at the thought of it. _They'll be like, "Tea, were you BORED at the hospital AGAIN?" They'll instantly know exactly how bad my day went…._
> 
> "BP over sixty….and _dropping fast! _Nurse, is he lucid?!" A team of doctors and nurses nearly ran her over, speeding down the hall, shouting and causing a hubbub. Tea stopped short, her eyes following the commotion. One tall doctor, who was usually one of the most calmest people she'd ever seen, was yelling and waving his arms, gesturing frantically. 
> 
> Tea's curiosity peaked up. _It must be really serious then! Serious, or …..some famous person…._ Lunch forgotten, she strolled down, following at a much more leisurely pace. 
> 
> They were going so fast that she nearly lost them as the elevators' door slid shut behind them. _In fact…..I did lose them_, she thought, looking right, then left, rather helplessly. 
> 
> Then Tea kept her eye in the numbers above the metal doors. _Three….two…one_ the orange colored lights went, stopping at five. _Fifth floor…._ Tea headed for the stairs. _I should get back to my post, but I'll just take a minute to take a peek! Who is it?_
> 
> At the fifth floor, sweaty and tired from climbing all those steps, she found the tall doctor. "Sir? Which room did you take whoever that just came in a few seconds ago?" 
> 
> The doctor was sweating as much as she and looked very stressed out. "Rm 516, Tea. Are you going to change the bed sheets there? Be careful, there's one thing you should know about this patient." 
> 
> Tea didn't get a chance to find out what it was because there was suddenly loud cursing, the kind that filled the hall. The doctor muttered a troubled goodbye and gave her a stack of bed sheets, and left so quickly, his air nearly blew the stack out of her hands. 
> 
> Tea stared blankly at them for a moment, then remembered what he had said. "But……" She turned her attention back to the closed, crowded room, since the doctor had already left and thereby couldn't hear her protestations. 
> 
> _Oh, well, might as well do it…._ She went inside, holding the white sheets in one hand and closing the door softly behind her with the other. The sound of the door closing was the only soft sound in there, because nurses were frantically stomping around, their white uniforms creating a blur. 
> 
> _These sheets have baby blue ducks on them_ Tea found out, holding them up in front of her. They unrolled to the floor, and she quickly rolled them up again. _That means this patient's probably a child…..poor little guy…._ She took a step forward carefully, avoiding the nurses and male orderlies 
> 
> "Dammit, woman! Lay a finger on me and your job on the line! You better be damn sure you know what you're giving me…..I'll sue this hospital to such an _Extent_ you'll still be paying after you've retired! Got that?!" 
> 
> _Oh….my……..God……that voice!_
> 
> "Please, Mr. Kaiba! You have to stay STILL!" The poor nurse did everything short of hitting him to administer his sedation. Tea saw him fidgeting like a little boy, tossing and turning this way and that as the nurse pressed the needle into the I.V. 
> 
> _Well…..the doctor was right in giving me these sheets, after all_ Tea went over to the bed beside him and spreading them out and tucking in the corners. She watched as three men hauled the body and top of it and stepped back, thinking of the elusive CEO on _ducks_. He was very still after being sedated, _quite_ still, they must have given him a lot. 
> 
> _I don't blame them…_ she thought. They way he was cursing like that……_ I wish he were awake so I could scold him for that; there are children down the hall!_ "What happened?" she asked a nurse passing by. 
> 
> "What--? Oh, Tea honey," she wiped the pouring sweat from her brow, "what are you doing here?" She paused, her face growing solemn and heavy. Tea felt a prickle of anxiety. In a strange, slow-sounding voice, " the pleasantly plump nurse went on, "Car accident. Bad. The other guy was killed……" 
> 
> _Well, that's good,_ Tea couldn't help thinking, _…else he'd pay forever with his life from all Kaiba's revenge he'd get on him!_ "….and….." the nurse jerked her thumb in Kaiba's direction, "_him_, he might never walk again. Shame. A surgeon's coming in a few minutes to take him to the operating table. Hate to be in his shoes." 
> 
> Tea stood there long after the nurse left, her brain spinning. Spinning from the thought she just had right now. She stood after all the hospital staff left, blankly. Only then, she slowly turned back to regard the sleeping form, carefully, cautiously, as if she were afraid it'd jump at her. She'd never liked the arrogant, tall CEO, too good looking for his own good, who'd barely given her a second glance for all she knew, but this was _terrible_. 
> 
> After a while she crept up closer to get a better look. His eyes were closed, his chestnut head lolled to one side. Thinking that the light coming from the window was disturbing him, she took the edge the blanket and pulled it over his head to block out the light. Suddenly, one hand came up and gripped her wrist in a tight, painful squeeze. 
> 
> "What are doing?!" The words came out as a rasp, but they sent shiver down her spine. "I'm NOT DEAD!" Then he saw who she was. "So. It's you." Her hackles rose at the contemptuous sounding remark. "Trying to get me sent accidentally to the morgue eh, woman?" He threw her wrist down hard. "You'll have to do better than that to get rid of ME!" 
> 
> "I wasn't!" she snapped back. "I was just thinking the light was bothering you, that's all!" He gave a scornful scoff. "I was!" _Such a parnoid jerk......._
> 
> "Riiiight. What are you doing here?!" 
> 
> "I _work_ here." _Not that it's any of your business…._ With that she started to turn away. 
> 
> "Wait." She hesitated, thinking he was going to apologize. "Tell me what those idiots said already!" 
> 
> "Those _idiots_, if you mean the ones that were trying to save your life," Tea said huffily, annoyed that he could be so callous, "said you're going to have surgery soon!" His horribly handsome face turned blank with shock all the sudden and she was taken aback. There was a long silence, and she figured him afraid. "I'm sure…it'll turn out all right." _For you…..the poor surgeons are another story!_
> 
> "That sounded so sincere," he said sarcastically, adjusting himself in the bed. _What the---?_ Tea saw where he was looking at the pattern on the bed. Uh oh, she thought. 
> 
> "I'm always sincere, unlike you," she said, hurrying out the door. Her words had been mumbled, so he hadn't heard it. Then she chided herself. Even though he was a jerk that practically turned to whole staff into tears, he still was all alone, with no support and probably afraid, though he would go to his grave before admitting it. _I should at least stay with him until the surgeon arrives. _Tea asked him as politely as possible where his brother was. 
> 
> "Just hurry and get your tight little ass out of my ROOM already!" 
> 
> "Well, you don't have to snipe at me," She left as slowly as she pleased. "Just because you're afraid! Hmph!" 
> 
> "I'm not---" he stopped abruptly, realizing it was true, staring out the window with a sulk, with a stone cold expression. "I'm not," he said again in a whisper. 
> 
> Tea stopped and paused, studying him for a while at his downcast head. He looked like a big handsome, tall baby feeling sorry for himself. She turned back, with a smile. "You don't have to worry about dying on the operating table." she said clearly. "Since the nice guys die young, you don't have to worry." 
> 
> With that, she turned, and quickly hurried out down the busy hallway, nearly knocking over the approaching surgeon. _I did my duty as a classmate…._
> 
> _Stupid girl that never shuts up. I'll get her later for that remark. And no way I'm having surgery......too many people want me dead...._ he thought, sliding his feet to the floor, wincing from the pain and looking at the doorway to see if the coast was clear. _But how? I can't move my legs...._ He managed to retrieve his phone from his coat. "Roland?" he hissed. "It's me....." 
> 
> To Be Continued next Chapter….. 
> 
> %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% 
> 
> Review, please if you want some more chapters. =)


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Thank you much for reviewing. As promised, here is Chapter Two!

Disclaimer: Yu-gi-oh is not mine. :P

_**Chapter Two: That Happened!**_

Tea watched from the door window in the hospital. She'd been assigned to clean Kaiba's room, since no one else wanted, no---dared to. She didn't blame them. Last night, he'd tried to escape from surgery, and was caught and coaxed back. Now, he'd just gotten out of surgery and was still under anesthesia, but could pop up, any moment, like a jack in the box, ready to spurt insults.

Tea didn't want to either, but they'd drawn straws and she was the loser. She opened the door very slowly, so it wouldn't squeak and said a timid h-hello? But there was no answer. It was cavern-dark, the shades were pulled down and the blinds closed. Face set and determined, she tiptoed in; the other staff throwing her encouraging looks from the hall and then dashed away.

As Tea began to let in the afternoon sunshine to see, she felt more and more sympathetic for him, since there was no flowers or cards on the wood tables. She set her balloon with "Get beary well soon" and a stuffed purple bear attached on the table. It looked sad all alone. If he asks, I'll just say it's from Mokuba, she figured, using Windex to dust.

"Good; you look dead to the world," she said aloud in relief. "Pardon the pun," she added, remembering how she'd put the sheet up and he'd whined. She thought about putting on her Walkman since it was so quiet, but then decided not to, in case he would wake and she didn't want to be taken off guard.

But it didn't look like he would ever move again. Kaiba was lying on his stomach, since the surgery had been on his back. There was a bandage covering the incision and the cream sheet was pulled up to his waist. Tea felt her breath catch; he was shirtless, with his head to the other side, so he could breathe.

He hands cleaned faster. For a guy who wore constant coats, even in warm weather, he sure looked …..tanned. "What? It's true," she lectured herself, for looking away. _What kind of person contemplates his body, while he's in the hospital?_

At that moment, Kaiba stirred slightly, with a pained groan._ The painkillers they gave him must be wearing off._ Not able to stand a person in pain, she called, "Are you in pain? Do you need a nurse?"

Kaiba opened his eyes and saw a pair of very worried ones staring back. "Mokuba…..you're alright," he murmured drowsily. He'd been dreaming about him. "I'm so gladuh.." he slurred on, touching her on the hand.

Tea didn't know whether to correct him and risk embarrassing him. His vision must still be blurred……_boy, does he have a warm hand._ Pulling a few steps back, she tried to distract herself. _I wonder where his brother is…..he should be here….!_

He let out another groan of pain and tried to pull himself up in a seating position. "Get a……nurse…..please, I need a nurse….."

Tea pressed the little call button, then tried to calm him back down. "No, don't move," she shouted. "Or you'll tear your stitches out!"

Kaiba paused at that high pitched, all knowing shrieking voice. Propping himself on his hands, he cast a glare over his shoulder. "What are you doing here?!" he growled, sweat trickling down from the obvious pain. In one quick movement, he flipped himself around so he was on his back now, chest heaving from struggle. For a while, the only sound was his heavy breathing and the beep beep of the heart monitor. She was staring at him warily, but not backing away from his evil stare. _Hm, this girl sure has spunk_, he thought. "Tricking me into thinking you were my brother, eh?" he said in a sardonic hiss. "Trying to taking advantage of me in my sleep?"

Tea stiffened at his dripping-with-disgust sounding voice. "I wasn't, you idiot!" She yelled. "You're the one who grabbed me while I was trying to clean." She grabbed his pillow with yank.

"What are you doing, woman?" he shouted, referring to the fact that his head had still been on it.

"Fluffing your pillow," she said with a big, fake smile and doing so. He gritted his teeth at her impudence and winced. His spine felt like it was on fire.

"Head up," Tea put the pillow back, "I've called your doctor, he should be here shortly." It was sort of amusing that she kept her eyes away from drifting at him at all costs. _Probably because I don't have any shirt,_ he thought, smirking. Kaiba decided to believe her about not taking advantage of him. _Hmph. Lousy teenage hormones……I'm glad I don't have any ….!_ Feh.

Just then, as Tea was tucking the sheet up to his neck to cover his lean, well toned chest, ignoring the way he was staring with those sapphire eyes, she felt her knuckles brush on the skin of his shoulder. Her mouth went instantly dry and before she could stop it, her eyes went to his. In shock, but all the same, their gazes met for a single space of time.

Hastily, she backed off, nearly tripping over her own two feet, rather ungracefully. And here she was, a prima ballerina at Domino Dance Academy, and all. He was thinking, _she's sort of cute when she gets flustered. If she'd only control that smart mouth of hers she'd be fine._

"And how are you today, Mr. Kaiba?" The doctor said in a pleasant voice, though his brown eyes looked wary. That was more like it. Tea felt indebted to him for interrupting, and was about to sprint away, when Kaiba answered:

"This girl. She keeps upsetting me. I'd get rid of her if I were you. She goes around, bothering all the other patients, most likely."

Tea stopped and glared at him. "That is so not true, and you know it." she spat, angry at herself for the little scene they'd had before. "You're just being mean, as usual."

The doctor forced a chuckle; and after apologizing, he injected something into the I.V bag. "That should take care of any pain….and soon," he added quickly, with short bow. Then he noticed the balloon with the stuffed bear by the window. "Oh, someone…brought you something," he said with, accidentally, more surprise than pleasantness. Realizing his error of not acting friendly to his most important customer, he'd mumbled something about being paged and scooted out the door.

Seeing Kaiba looking at it in puzzlement, Tea lied, "O-oh, Mokuba left it there…..this morning. Isn't that nice of him?"

To her surprise, his eyes went wide with shock._ Why should he be so surprised to find out that his little brother left him a get well balloon? _She wondered. Maybe they were having a fight that she didn't know about! _Oops, well there I go again, putting my foot in my mouth_. Not able to stand it anymore, she turned and dashed out with a goodbye.

Kaiba scowled, he grabbed a fistful of the sheet and wound it tightly. " Stupid lying woman....."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% Later %%%%%%%%%

"Yeah, he's in here……having surgery, yeah……..yeah, and he just woke up…….Yup. Exactly. Grouchy as always," Tea agreed, filing on the computer and talking on her cell phone. "He's been driving the staff crazy, no one except me wants to go near him." Her hand stilled on the keyboard. "Yeah, now I have to take his stupid dinner to him." _Phew!_ "Yeah, I'll catch you later."

Tea picked up the tray filled with cafeteria food. There was only some soup there, since he couldn't eat anything else because of the surgery. I'll just take it, leave it there, she thought, her mind drifting, uncalled for, to earlier that afternoon._ Why am I obsessing over something so…..trivial? He's just a guy…….a good looking guy, but a guy, no less! And I vowed to hate all men…….a long time ago….._

Shutting off her mental tirade, she walked up the stairs, since the elevator was too full of pregnant teenagers. _Don't even get me started there……._ Tea felt tired and upset by the time she reached the fifth floor. Her knees were aching, and her hair stuck to her forehead. Sometimes the pain, the suffering at Domino Memorial really got to her, no matter how she tried to fight off her emotions. But even while people came in with gunshot wounds, fatal diseases, she'd succeeded in keeping the tears in.

But now she wanted to cry when she saw that he wasn't there.

Setting the tray on the table, she turned to an elderly nurse, who was busily changing the sheets. _Now that he's gone, everyone sure isn't shy anymore!_ The nurse, who's name was Brenda, told her that "Mr. Kaiba" had gone to the first floor. _All the way down there again?!_ Tea suppressed a heavy sigh with a big effort. "Don't worry, he'll be back, he's gone to visit his…brother." Said Brenda.

"Huh?" It all made sense. First floor was the children's ward. "His….brother was hurt in the accident, too?" Tea gasped.

Brenda pursed her thin mouth and looked away. "You'd better go….and see for yourself, dearie." With that, she left Tea standing there.

%%%%%%%%%%

Now Tea felt even more nervous to run into Kaiba again. "But I like Mokuba, so I owe it to the kid to see how he's doing," she coached herself. The head nurse hadn't told her which room, but she found it anyway.

Kaiba was sitting stock still in a wheelchair, staring at the door window, like she had earlier. A man in a black suit was gripping the handles of the wheelchair tightly; both there faces were more than solemn, they looked dead. Quickly Tea ran to the window, fearing the worst._ Did the poor little boy die?_

Her hand was on the doorknob when the man in the suit said sharply, "Hey! Who are you to barge into Master Mokuba's room like that?!" She would've anyway, if he hadn't grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me!" she shouted angrily, he was hurting her arm.

"What do _you_ want." Kaiba spoke to her, his voice was dull. He was in a hospital gown and swiveled his eyes to glare at her, but didn't turn around.

"You should….be in there!" Tea said passionately, pointing towards the door. His face didn't change a bit and she saw that Mokuba was in a coma. His little face looked wane and pale. "Your brother needs you to be with him. I know," her voice caught a bit, "it hurts to see him like this, but……it's the only way he'll make it through! He needs you, Kaiba."

"Get out of here, you insolent girl!" The suited man pinned her arms up. Tea didn't like the way he was touching her, so in a swift move she whirled around and brought her knee up sharply. The man was reduced to a moaning pile on the ground.

Kaiba said nothing, his gaze was fixed on the still, lifeless form of his brother. Tea put her hands on the handlebars of his wheelchair. "C'mon, you're going…..whether you like it or not."

She pushed, but the wheelchair didn't budge. Bending, she unlocked the parking brake, and then pushed him none too gently towards the wooden door. Tea had some trouble opening it and pushing him through, since he didn't move at all. But nor did he protest.

"Are you always this pushy?" he watched out of the corner of his eye at her struggles.

"Believe ….. me, you don't know how pushy I can get," she grunted, finally getting inside._ At least he's not resisting…..knowing what a jackass he is, he'd probably hurt himself doing so._ Tea wiped the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand, and he became silent.

_It's all my fault._ After a moment, he took the tiny hand, hoping for a response. Nothing. Tea watched from afar the expressions that flew through his face. First, guilt. Then, despair. Finally, anger. He threw the hand down, and rubbed his face.

Usually, Tea liked to give comfort to people who'd lost their loved ones. The feeling of doing something good for someone else was probably something he wouldn't understand. But now, she felt edgy and uncomfortable, and wanted to turn and flee. _He'll bite your head off, chew, and spit it out. You know how men are with their fragile pride and egos_.

_Still, it obvious he cares for him,_ she thought, putting a hand on his shoulder silently, sniffling quietly. Her touch felt warm, but he stiffened, and she pulled her hand back. Looking up at her, he saw that she was pink-faced, tears running down. _Women….._ he thought, rolling his eyes. "What are you crying about?!"

Not wanting to fight in the ICU, she said, "Your brother…..he'll make it okay---"

"How do you know?!" He snapped. "Because I'm here. _Riiiiight_."

"It's true," she said stubbornly, her nerves rising despite herself. "Your presence helps him heal."

"Feh. I was the one who put him in there!" Reaching to his sides, he turned abruptly, wheeling himself outside. Except the door was closed, and he was trapped. Tea sweat-dropped. She knew he wasn't going to ask her to open it, nor could he do it himself. _Stupid scaredy cat. Afraid of his own brother!_

"You just always think of yourself, don't you?!" she said angrily, coming over. "God forbid anyone should need your help! Especially Mokuba!"

"Shut up," he hissed. "If you don't, I wouldn't even hesitate to knock those pretty little teeth out."

"What? Are you going to get out of your wheelchair--?" she mocked, then blanched when he rose up, furious. The doctor said that he needed weeks of rehab to walk! How can he--? Then she saw his legs start to buckle. Tea half caught him as he fell, her own knees shaking under his weight. _Man, is he heavy! Stupid, stupid idiot. How's he supposed to get back now?!_ "Get off; you're crushing me!"

Kaiba didn't move and looked away, scowling a minute.

Tea shifted her legs underneath him, trying to squirm away and call for help. She didn't like the way her heart was now sounding like running footsteps in her chest. "Help!" she pitifully called out. "Where's that stupid bodyguard of yours?!"

"Probably in the same pile where you left him," he murmured sarcastically, glad to be distracted from his problems. She had a nice body; underneath that hospital uniform he could see full shapely curves. Her skirt was flipped up in the fall, revealing very nice thighs. She looked where he was looking, and slapped him, lightly, since he was crippled. _How dare he 'check me out?'_ Quickly, she flipped the edge of her skirt down. His gaze traveled up to meet her own, sending sudden chills up her spine. "Speechless for once, are we?"

"You---" Tea didn't have time to finish her response, because then he pressed his lips, very swiftly, on one salty tear-streaked cheek. Then backed away slightly, their faces pressed together, him breathing hard. She felt his cool breath on her own lips, and a strange longing coursed through her, strong and powerful longing that reflected in her turquoise eyes. The kiss had been surprisingly warm, his eyes looked liquid and full of grief for his little brother.

Unconsciously, her hand went up to rest on one broad shoulder, then slipped in the coolness of his silky dark hair. Realizing what she was doing, she forced her hand back down, with effort

. The spell was broken as some orderly came in, saw what happened and helped him up to his chair, leaving her just lying there alone in the ICU for the longest time, the whole thing happening in a matter of seconds. Then, "Ummmmm…… that did NOT just happen?" she whispered blankly, just sitting there. Mokuba silently smiled in the dark.

To Be Continued Next Chapter…..

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

A/N: That was long, eh? At least it felt long. Please Review if you want to see what happens next. =)


	3. Chapter Three

A/n: Hi there. Thanks for all the reviews. They really are an ego booster. Though, I do hate complainers about the couple. Why are they here, then? Because they're illiterate, I guess…..since they can't read the "SetoXTea" in the summary….. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh! ™ The plot of this fic is mine, though. 

**Chapter Three: Rehab of the Heart**

"Bye, Kaiba…Hope you feel better!" Tea's friends called as they left the hospital. They waved to Tea, and she waved back, sad they were leaving. It was a Monday in Domino Memorial Hospital, and Tea's friends had brought Kaiba's schoolwork when they heard he was sick. They didn't get along well, but Tea's friends were always nice to him anyway. 

Now, Tea swallowed nervously and stole a peek back at him, where he was in the hospital bed. She hadn't made eye contact with him since yesterday, when they went to visit his brother, who was still in the children's ward. And he could tell she was shy. Kaiba was feeling a bit regretful of what had happened, as a silence passed between them. _Usually now, were at each other's throats…but now, we can't think of anything to say,_ they were both thinking. 

Wearing the same stern expression like usual, he ordered, "Get over here, Gardener." 

He always called everyone by there last names, but this time she went meekly, without a word. He patiently waited until her eyes slowly traveled from where they were (pointed at the ground) to meet his own. Then they quickly shifted away, and she backed up a cautious step. _Probably she thinks I'm going to reprimand her for what happened yesterday……._he thought ruefully. Kaiba let the silence hang, like an ax it seemed, waiting to see what she would do. Tea began to fidget with her pink sleeve. "Well…..?" she said. "You wanted something?" 

"About……the other day," he said gruffly, playing with the hem of his hospital gown, while she stiffened in remembrance, "I……want you to forget it ever happened, you hear me? you know what I am talking about." He frowned sternly at her, expecting her to protest his command. 

"Yes I do. And okay." 

"……Okay?" He looked taken aback, then suspicious. "What do you mean, woman!?" 

"Exactly what I said. After all, it was a mistake. Right?" Her light blue eyes met his darker shaded eyes as she rubbed her head embarassedly. 

"…..You're certainly right. It was a mistake. _Your mistake_, and I expect you never try anything like that with me ever again." The lights of war flashed in Tea's eyes. 

"My mistake? Excuse me, but _you_ are the one who ……kissed _me_….okay?!" She loomed over him, cheek flushed, but he wasn't intimidated. 

He smiled in a lazy way that made her heartbeat erratic. "If I remember correctly, you were the one…..putting your hands on me when I got up. Thank your lucky stars I don't sue for harassment." 

"Harassment?!" Tea could only repeat his words, sputtering in rage, fists clenched as she fought not to smack him. She was furious at herself for liking his kiss when it happened. All day at school was spent puzzling over it, and all last night, too. Now, she was tense and irritable at this boy genius who thought he was God's gift to women. And now she was furious at him for what he'd just said, and because he looked so cute with his chestnut brown locks tousled and grinning that _grin_ that drove half the girls at their school wild. "Why don't you just kiss some bimbo at our school instead of me, huh?" 

Kaiba knew full well that Tea was the only girl at school that didn't have the 'hots' for him. Mostly, they wanted his money and power and expensive presents, and he felt like reawakening of a challenge in this slip of a girl, sine it wasn't obvious she was a rare female who wasn't swayed by his power and prestige. "Because, Gardener, it was you, I wanted to…..kiss." 

As expected, her eyes grew round with shock. Typical female, all right, he thought cynically. Always goes for the flowery words. Pa-thet-ic. Then she said, "You liar! You're just trying to play one of your sick games with me. You just wish I'll play." 

Again he was a little shocked at the turnaround, but he didn't miss a beat. "Feh. If I kissed you right now, you would swoon on the spot," he said, smirking arrogantly. "Just like any of those 'bimbos' at our school!" 

"I would not! 'Cause you have such a big head, it's a wonder it fit through the doorway!" 

"I do not have a big head," he said, looking strangely offended. "And if you keep this up, I _will _sue, and you'll be out on your ass." 

"_Grr-rrr!"_ she turned an interesting shade of purple. "You're just lucky you're crippled!" 

He turned silent, glancing down and away. The bickering back and forth had been amusing, up until now. His eye fell on the purple bear with the balloon on it. It was obvious it'd been a gift from Tea; she'd lied when she said it was from Mokuba, since he was still in a coma. Thinking about it made him feel worse. He hated being stuck in this bed, constantly on edge about his company, and how it was doing. Tea realized her words had come out wrong. "Um……I didn't mean…..I mean, I meant…." She wilted, "that……well you know what I meant, right?" 

He opened his mouth to tell her to get the hell out, but then the doctor came in, wearing his usual fake, plastered smile. "And how are we doing today?" He looked from angry girl to his patient. "Hm, still the same, eh?" He forced a small chuckle. "Anyway, Mr. Kaiba, today we will start your rehab, under your orders. If you're not feeling that well, we can reschedule----" 

"No. I'm starting right now." There was still pain in Kaiba's spine, but he felt sure enough to start walking again. 

"Are you……sure?" 

"_Yes."_ His patient answered irritably. 

"Okay, sir. Then, we'll remove the bandages, then." The doctor moved nervously, his stubby hands shaking as he put his clipboard underneath his armpit. "Volunteer, will you help him remove his shirt?" 

"M-me?!" Tea squeaked, backing away towards the door. She caught Kaiba's smirking gaze over his broad shoulder, and with a determined look, remembered what he'd said about her swooning in front of him. _I'll show him who's swoons!_ She went to his back and hurriedly started untying the ties which held the gown together. Both of the others helped to make it go faster, and her fingers touched Kaiba's briefly. Tea backed away as if burned, face scorching. Luckily the doctor didn't notice, and Kaiba's back was turned. _Get a grip, girl!_ But she was starting to think he had been on to something……. 

_But I'm going to fight it tooth and nail!_

Then, the doctor gave her a pointed look that said she must leave for the sake of his privacy, and out she went, not liking that LOOK or Kaiba's face as she did so. A look that said, _I just KNOW you'd rather stay and look at my body…..!_

"Idiot….." she muttered. "the nerve of that Kaiba…….'and if you keep this up I'll sue!' " she mimicked his deep voice, walking down to get a snack. She wandered around, chewing on her chocolate bar (she was a junk food junkie) and daydreaming. Mostly, unwantedly, of how he'd looked at her, right before the Kiss, shock of brown hair falling over one eye, firm mold of his mouth held shut._ How are he and his brother even related?!_ Tea went to check on the little boy. Mokuba's always polite and thoughtful…_while his brother's a cute pain in the neck!_

_Omigod….did I just say that?_ She went to Mokuba's bedside and cradled her head in her arms. _It doesn't matter how I feel about Kai-ba…..he'll never change. Never._ I can't make him change, and you can't make him change, she mentally told the little boy, only he can change himself. And mostly he just like a toy around with me. _Kissing me, then accusing me of harassment!_

Mokuba's hand twitched. Tea looked carefully at the boy's eyes, but they were tightly shut. _Just a reflex….._

_"Take care of my brother…."_ Tea heard the boy's voice inside her head just then. _"Go check on him….for me, Tea."_

_What did that mean? Does he know he'll never wake up?! No, it's impossible; he has to!_

Still, Tea wished to do his bidding, just in case those were his last wishes. She got up and went all the way to room 516. "Get me a mirror!" Kaiba was shouting. He was standing up! 

"Ah…..no, sir." The man was twitching nervously, and wringing his hands at his angry patient. Tea saw Kaiba hobble his way unsteadily to the bathroom mirror and try to twist around to see his scar on the incision of his back. "Please, don't sir! You'll tear out your stitches and----" 

When a groan of pain, Kaiba half-fell, sweat pouring from his forehead, teeth gritted tight. Without a word, Tea helped the doctor get him back to his bed. All the while, he cursed and muttered oaths about their jobs being on the line. After injecting some painkillers to numb the pain, the doctor was very happy to leave. 

Tea stayed. She shot Kaiba an angry look, as she picked up his tray of food and sat by his bedside. "That was a very stupid thing to do. And dangerous, too." 

"Shut up, already!" He scowled fiercely, one that made the bravest men cower away. But she just spooned up some applesauce, tucking the bed sheet up to his neck again for a bib. He tried to slap her hands off, but the painkiller were taking effect and his limbs felt 15 pounds each. "Damn drugs…..won't let me hit you!" 

"But your mouth sure still is working," she said sarcastically, aiming a spoonful at it. "So open up, already!" 

"Just get the hell out--mmph!" the spoon went in, and he almost choked. "Damn you, woman! You're trying to kill me, aren't you?!" 

"Bite me," she said amicably, unconcerned with his ranting, taking up around spoon of the sauce. Tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear she aimed again. "Say 'ah', for the little plane," she said and when he gave her an incredulous look, she said with a smile and shrug, "Well, you are acting like a two year old, so when in Rome…." 

A glob of applesauce stuck to the end of his nose, and her fingers twitched to swipe it off. But then he'd probably do as she said before and bite her. But it didn't look like he would bite her now, he was looking at her in a way that made her blush. Again, she felt his face pulled up close to hers, his soft kiss in her head…. 

"You're thinking about it, aren't you." 

"S-so?" she said defensively. "So what if I am!" 

"Well, since you're feeding me, you can at least wipe my face off for me." he said pointedly, looking at the glob on his nose. He looked cross-eyed when he did that, and she laughed to see it. "What's so funny?" he questioned. 

"None of your business." Since with no napkin, she decided to take a chance and quickly swiped it off with a forefinger, nearly scratching him in the process, feeling a funny tingling that told her she was in love. Looking away from those horribly penetrating, beautiful eyes, Tea started to wipe it off on the blanket. His hand caught her wrist in a firm, almost painful grip before she could. It snaked along her hand to gently grasp the forefinger, still dripping with applesauce, before putting it to his lips and gently licking it off. Tea felt every sensation there was, in just that split second, the feel of soft, firm lips and the gentle rasping of his warm moist tongue, plus the warmth of his gaze and on her cheeks…… 

_Omigod….._Just that. _Omigod._

And, _Girl. You are in tra--bull……_

"Kiss me," he dared softly. "And then we'll see who faints….." His eyes glowed with the challenge, a slight smirking gaze. 

Tea took back her hand, the sensation of his touch still lingering. She never noticed, but those sapphire orbs were fringed with little dense chestnut brushes, and she looked at him longingly, wanting to do as he said, and put her lips on his and possibly kiss that breath out of him……

* * *

Um. I didn't mean to leave you hanging there. But my poor fingers are cramped from too much typing! Sorry. But I'll update soon, I promise. And I never break a promise. So review if you want another chapter, okay? 


	4. Chapter Four

A/n Thank for the reviews, let me start off by saying that. Um, nothing really much else (sheepish) except enjoy! 

Disclaimer: AllDay does not own YuGiOh! ™ 

**_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% 

_**

% Chapter Four: Mixed Messages % 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% 

' 

' 

' 

_.....Just get up and leave. You don't want to kiss Kaiba Seto!_ Tea was sitting at his bedside, stiff as a statue. They've both have been playing the old "no blinking game" for five minutes now, gazes held and unwavering. 

' 

_Look at him. Always smirking at me and my friends. Thinks he's God's gift to women and the World's Best Duelist. Yugi's beaten him a million times, a billion times, and Kaiba still thinks he's superior! _That thought gave Tea a bit of courage, made some tension leave her shoulders. She didn't have to kiss him if she didn't want to. 

' 

_Still, there's this damn attraction I've always had……..I thought I got rid of it when he pulled all those stunts with us……but it's still there! _

' 

Her fingers inched unknowingly toward his right hand where it lay calmly on the blanket. _I'll just do it and get it over with, and satisfy my curiosity, see if the rumors are true. See if he really is a so called god on kissing. _

' 

Probably is…..!Tea's thoughts were whirling around so fast they were incoherent in her mind. Bad, bad, bad thoughts with the good, good, good ones. Before she could change her mind, she quickly bent forward and gave him a small kiss on the lips. Really, just a peck. Less than a second. Less than a nanosecond, but she didn't pull away fast. At first. 

' 

She looked up into deep twin moons snuggled into the azurite irises of his eyes, blushed promptly, then, with effort, started to pull herself upright in a sitting position again. Reluctantly. Mind a blank, except for, _what have you done? What have you gotten yourself into!_

' 

"Hm, that was not a kiss," he declared after a little pause. Kaiba wanted something to take his mind of the drab, boring misery of being cooped up in the hospital all day and all night, anxious and stressed about his brother, regret and pain for what happened constantly clawing at him. For that one second, it had all erased from his memory. The room was dark, no one would know. He had a feeling she wouldn't ever tell, besides, he could just deny it, it'd be his word against hers. His hand pushed at the back of her thigh, fingertips brushing the skin, pushing her forward again. "Now I really do have to sue you for harassment," he smiled that sexy smile, before burying his lips in hers. 

' 

Tea let out a muffled "Mmph!" of surprise and outrage, and he twisted his head to one side, deepening it, kissing her thoroughly, aggressively, only backing off slightly to give her air and an order, "Kiss me back, Gardner. _Now."_ His words were husky and slightly breathless, and she felt like she was falling into oblivion, as she did as he commanded, unwillingly. Unbeknownstly. 

Such a kiss, starting with a simple, innocent tiny one and then leading to….._this. _Every time she'd start to back off, she heard a _"Don't go"_ as though he'd said it aloud. 

' 

"Stay." This time he did say it aloud. 

' 

"I, uh…..don't know..how to..…." It was her first kiss, though it could hardly be called that now. More like a _session._

' 

Kaiba stared down at her rosy lips, slightly swollen from the roughness of their shared kiss. It was a surprise, a pleasant surprise that a tongue so sharp with quick insults could taste so sweet. And, unknowingly to him, she was thinking the same thing. She watched a pulse beat at his neck to in tune with her own heart rate. "You were doing just fine," he said in an admiring way that embarrassed her. Tea gave her tiny smile at his "compliment" and their gazes met again, and faces sobered. Their heads were slowly inching once again together, when: 

' 

"Tea? Is that you?" an elderly woman stood at the doorway, squinting in while wiping her hands with a towel. She wore the head nurse's uniform and white tennis shoes. 

' 

The woman's words were like the crack of a whip; Tea jumped off the bed so high, she nearly hit her head on the ceiling doing so missing by a millimeter. "B-brenda! H-how long….."_ were you standing there? Omigod, did she see what we were doing?!_ In contrast, Kaiba simply leaned back into the pillow and adapted his usual stern look again. 

' 

The woman fished out horn rimmed glasses and put them on. "It is you." She spoke casually. "Are you bothering Mr. Kaiba again?" She tutted and shook her head at her young charge. "Don't you know he's one of our main donators to the hospital and our most important patient here?" 

' 

"I-I wasn't…..bothering him….." Tea faltered, confused for a second. _Brenda must've not seen anything; she's blind as a bat without her glasses! Phew! _Just as Tea's shoulders were sagging in relief, even though she felt slightly guilty for calling the kind old lady a "bat", then: 

' 

"Yes, she was bothering me _AS USUAL_! I've seen her sneaking around, bothering the other patients as well." Kaiba said, using his smoothly arrogant tone, lacing his fingers together. In the dark, neither of them could see his eye sparkling with amusement. "Now, I'll have to add sexual assault in addition to harassment to my lawsuit if you don't get her of here _now_." With that, he settled back down and closed his eyes wearily, playing the role of the victim to a "T". 

' 

" 'S-s……sexual assault?!!?!?!?!' " Tea wasn't aware that he was playing her like a fiddle, Brenda had to come quickly and restrain her from jumping on top of him and strangling him to death. "YOU LIE!! Take it back, you----" 

' 

Brenda clamped a bony hand one the enraged girl's mouth to keep the expletives in. "It won't do to add verbal assault too the list, Tea dearie," She dragged her outside the door and locked it, releasing Tea. "Now, I know Mr. Kaiba is really hard to handle, but you must not irritate him any worse." Tea threw death looks at his door behind them, fuming and seething. "I don't want to see you in his room any more, do you understand me?" The words were kind but firm. 

' 

"BUT he was the one who----" Kaiba heard Tea hesitate, and he smirked in the darkness, listening to their conversation with gaiety, as Brenda gave her a good, hard lecture, he pictured her face, deep with shame, pink with anger. Finally, there was footsteps walking away and silence. 

' 

_That girl's sure got some mouth on her, all right,_ he thought as he flung one arm behind his head, feeling more content with the way things had turned out, even more than when forcing small businesses to bankruptcy._And I mean that in all the ways possible…..who knew, indeed!_

' 

%%%%%%%%% 

' 

Tea felt stinging tears of frustration at Brenda for not believing her, of anger at herself as she stalked downstairs, her scowls sending people veering. At the first floor there was a small arcade, she would dance away all her troubles. 

_Stupid….boorish………BOY!_ Her steps slapped the floor hard, as if to stomp all her mixed feeling out of her head._And it's all my fault…..for liking the kiss…..me and my stupid hormones…..I hate being a teenager. I can't wait until I grow up and am NOT one! _

' 

Sweating, panting, she felt a bit better as the computerized crowd cheered her on. Just thinking of the kiss made her want to melt into a puddle, but she threw up her chin haughtily, gathering her things for the day. _Well, I just won't visit him anymore! And I won't think of what happened today. Ever again. I won't think of how soft his lips were, on such a rough personality, too……_Her hand shook slightly as it held her key to her car. _A-and….I won't think o-of the tender way he looked at me, just like I'd always dreamt…_…Tea's throat went dry as she drove home._ Or how smooth his body is.....arrgh! I'm thinking about it again!! _

' 

And boys think about this 24/7? No wonder they've got bad attitudes……it would drive anyone crazy! Being constantly propelled on hormones…..lusting all day……. Tea stopped in front of her driveway and got out. A deep, thoughtful expression overtook her pretty face as she walked to the front door._ Except for Seto, that is…….I mean, 'Kaiba!'_   
  
' 

With a barely stifled groan, she entered her front door. Her parents greeted her cheerfully, at first, then they got a good look at her face. "Uh oh. What's wrong, honey?" 

' 

"N-nothing." Self concious, Tea ran a hand through her deep brown hair to comb out the tangles. Her lips were still swollen, but there was nothing she could do about that. 

' 

"Uh oh. Boy troubles," Mr. Gardner whispered to his wife, who smiled and patted the chair. "Come sit and eat your dinner, dear."' 

"So, who's the boy?" Mrs. Gardner eyed her daughter's nervous appearance. "Do you want to talk about it, dear?" 

' 

"No." Tea bit into a chicken drumstick. It tasted like sandpaper. "I mean, it's not a boy," she lied. Her parents exchanged glances, with big grins. I hate it when they exchange glances like that!_ Think they know everything, but they don't! How can they when even I can't figure it out? Grr, grr, grr..... _

' 

She was happy when they finally let it rest and flipped on the small TV set in the dining room. A smiling blond woman with frizzy hair and too much makeup said, "In today's news, Kaiba Corporation is in dismal danger of closing....." 

' 

Tea scowled downwards, so her parents wouldn't see. _Geez, is he EVERYWHERE?! Isn't it enough he had to kiss me like that, branding my brain with it, does he have to be in my home, too?!_ She was so busy wallowing in self pity and spite that it was a while before she noticed her parents were silent, not eating, in deep shock. Idly, Tea glanced at the TV set. 

' 

"As you can see, strikes from various Kaiba Corp employers were rallied up in the streets today." The anchorwoman walked along a busy street while talking. "Origin of the strike is still unknown, and with no workers....." The woman took a deep breath, "Investors in KaibaCorp. stocks have cashed out and withdrawn. This is Stacy McNeillson, Domino News." 

' 

Mr. Gardner flipped the off switch. He sighed, rubbing the few remaining hairs on his bald head, "You see, Sally, I always knew that young man was too young to control one of the biggest companies in Domino. He's still a teenager, and all." 

' 

"He is? Tea, doesn't he go to your high school?" Mrs. Gardner touched her daughter's arm, and Tea jumped. 

' 

"I-I, yes Mom, he does," Tea said in answer to her Mom's question, getting up and clearing the plates. "I have a lot of homework, so goodnight, Mom and Dad," she mumbled absently, as they murmured good night back. Tea hurried back upstairs, finishing her homework with an automated hand. But she was thinking, _I wonder if Kaiba knows about this?_

' 

Nearly midnight, Tea finished her schoolwork, and tiredly crawled into her bed. _You should tell him, in case he doesn't know, that his company's failing,_ her conscience bugged her. _But I'd hate to be the bearer of THAT news! He'd bite my head off, chew it, and spit it out!_ Just thinking of him "biting" and "chewing" made her think of his mouth, which made her think of their passionate kiss, for the hundreth millionth time since it happened, which was only that afternoon by the way, though it felt like eons ago. Eons and still fresh in her memory.

' 

No. What happened wasn't my fault, and....it wasn't his fault, she admitted to herself grudgingly. It was both our faults._ And WHY am I STILL obsessing about it at one in the morning?!_

' 

With a determined grunt, Tea rolled around and closed her eyes. Get out of my head get out of my head get out of my head.... 

' 

She was finally drifting off with the ringtone of her cell phone sounded. _Dammit, just when I was about to get some sleep......I'm going to yell my head off at whoever it is....._she fumbled blindly for it, groping for it in the dark. 

' 

_I should tell him. Tommorrow, at the hospital. Then run like hell to escape when he blows up._

' 

"Hel-lo?" Tea tried clearing her throat to erase the sleep from it. _I don't want to see him again, but....my conscience'll eat me alive if I don't.......must be nice not to have one......I should ask him how he got rid of his....! _She chuckled, softly, at her own joke. 

' 

"Gardner." An reluctant but urgent voice said finally, after a long pause. "I need your .....help." Tea felt a chill go down her back as she heard how desperate Kaiba sounded. _Obviously, he saved me the trouble of telling, but whatever it is, I'm going to say no to it!_ She took a deep breath to answer. 

' 

"What can I do for you?" she said cordially, crossing her legs while wincing at her weak-kneed self. 

' 

To Be Continued..... 

'

* * *

A/n: Thanks for reading, and as always, Review for some more! Mr. Smiley Face says so. :-) 


	5. Chapter Five

A/n: Hi! Thanks for all the reviews. They made my day, my month, my year! =) I am so flattered to be complimented by you all great writers! =) 

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I just like it. Enjoy my fic! 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% 

% Love Thy Neighbor? % 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% 

"What can I do for you?" 

Kaiba stood, actually sat in his bed in the hospital, taken aback by her friendliness. After what had happened between them, he expected her to be hissing and spitting like an angry cat in scorn. After all, he had accused her of "sexual harassment" in front of that old, nosy nurse who didn't have anything better to do than poke around the halls into people's rooms. Interrupting when they were alone together…. 

He shook his brunette head to dispel the afternoon's memories of it. Meanwhile, Tea was mentally kicking herself for sounding so perky and always having ready-to-help attitude. He didn't deserve any help, after the way he'd humiliated her this afternoon! 

So, she hung up on him. _Never mind!_

Silence. 

Tea sat, breathing hard, convincing herself that what she did was right. It didn't matter that his company was falling apart; it was no business of hers, anyway, for whatever happened to it._ I-it s-serves h-him …right….!……._ She sat on her comfy bed, staring down at the cell phone in her hand, expecting a hand of Doom to reach out from the mouthpiece and strangle her. Nothing. Sighing a sigh more like a groan, she fell back in her bed. 

_RIING! RIING!!_

"Tea, honey, it's no time to talk with your friends!" Her mother called in a sleepy voice from her parent's bedroom. "You have school tomorrow. It's 2 in the morning!" 

"Okay Mom!" she yelled back, in a more irritated voice than she meant to use. Luckily, her mother made no further comment. Tea urged her voice to say sweetly into the phone, "Yeeees?" 

"That was not funny." A heated voice practically spat the words out, from you know who. "This is serious, Gardener!" 

"Shh!" His voice was so loud, it spilled through the phone came bounced around her bedroom walls. 

Long pause. "I assume you've watched the news," he said, more dejected tone than bitter. 

"About your company going on strike and being shut down?" she said, blasé and blunt. Her words sliced through his pride. 

"Yessssss." The hiss in his voice told of how much he hated to ask for help. "I need you….to find something out of my house." 

"Kaiba, your place is a mansion!" 

"I know that. But I think I know where it is. It's small, so you don't have to worry about that. But you do have to worry about getting past the security in there." 

"I-I ….." She was at a loss. "Bottom line: will you get it or not? I would do it myself, but I can't move. But you already know about that." 

Tea's brows furrowed over her eyes. _How dare you order me like some servant!_ She wanted to shout. _Do I have "doormat" written on my back to be stepped on?!_ But she let out a breath that she'd been holding. "….now?" 

"No, of course not!" He laughed. "It's two in the morning! 'Now'! " He laughed again, "I'll call you later." and he was still laughing as there was the dial tone. Tea paused, staring at the phone in her hand, her left eye twitching in annoyance. 

"I KNOW IT'S TWO IN THE MORNING!" she screamed at it though he wasn't there any more, "YOU WOKE ME UP! YOU ## DOOFUS! ARGH!" 

Mrs. Gardner turned to her husband in their bed. "See? Boy troubles, all right!" 

%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%% 

After school, the next day, her friends invited her to watch the new hit movie at the Cineplex that afternoon. Tea hadn't thought about hers and Kaiba's conversation all that morning, but now it hit her like a ton of bricks. "No, sorry guys," she said wholeheartedly, shoulders drooping from fatigue of no sleep, "I um, already promised….uhhh, a friend that I'd do something for him." 

Her friends raised their eyebrows at her obvious evasiveness. "Who? Tea, do you have another friend you not telling us about. A **secret** friend?" 

They gathered around her casually, but Tea felt like they were cornering her, interrogating her, with a blinding spotlight shining down on her head. She had told no one, not even her closest friends, about 'the kiss.' She was still too ashamed……and guilty….. 

Brenda was right. In her own way, she told me not to mess around with him anymore. _So what I'm doing, waiting for his call? I ought to go and have fun!_

But she had made a promise. Sort of…..anyway, he'd had said he needed her help, she was being a good citizen. _Help thy neighbor, and all of that. Besides, I've already made up my mind! If he doesn't call, then. that's that._ So Tea went to her house, and took a nap, then started her homework. She had a lot to do, a three pages long paper, front and back due the next morning. She was almost done, putting on the final touches, when her cell rang. 

Thinking it was one of her friends, she said, "I told you, I can't go!" 

"You ready?" Kaiba ignored her earlier greeting. 

"Oh. Yeah, I guess." That's it, play it casual…….. 

"Are you at my house yet?" 

"No, I'm at MY house." 

"Then get your little ass over there!" his voice was hushed, but dripping with impatience. Tea had to bite her tongue until it bled as she got in her car obediently. "You know where it is, right?" 

"Of course," she said snappishly. 

He got the point and said nothing until she arrived, parking a few blocks behind, since this was supposed to be secret. Then she had to walk all the way up his long driveway, that winded like a maze. 

"Go through my hedge maze," he instructed, looking over his shoulder at the closed hospital door, to make sure there were no eavesdroppers listening on it. Meanwhile Tea blinked, when she saw it. It was like in the movies, a maze made completely of connected, overlapping bushes. "Take a left, right, go straight till up hit a dead end," he whispered, praying that she wouldn't get it right the first time. 

"Yeah…..?" Tea felt sort of like a secret spy. 

"Reach in the bush. There's a lever there. A trapdoor should open. But first, make sure you weren't followed." 

Tea glanced idly around, listening carefully for a footstep, or heavy breathing. She had seen some suited men, like that man she had pushed down a couple of days before, hanging about the front door. Then she opened the trapdoor. A square of grass beneath her feet opened like a book. Stairs were underneath it. "Go down, and close it behind you. Don't fall or tirp over your own two feet." 

It was steep, so she made her way carefully down. It was very dark, and she could feel sticky spiderwebs underneath her fingers as she touched the wall for balance. "Is there a light switch?" 

"The upper left wall." 

Surprisingly, she found it, and found herself looking at some sort of cellar. Bottles lined up the wall, in a wine cooler, an old wooden chair and desk sat in the crowded room. "I should have known you liked to drink wine," she mocked softly, picking her way across the mess. Kaiba froze into a statue. 

"_I don't drink!"_ he shouted, forgetting to lower his voice as memories of the medic picking his brother's lifeless, limp body from the wreckage of the car. _Oh dear God, Mokuba……_he ran a sweaty hand through his thick hair, shaking all over. There was a long pause. 

Tea was stunned, startled, then shocked, last of all, angry. Tears of pain pinpricked under her eyelids, fast and furious, and her throat swelled up so much it hurt. It _doesn't hurt….what else would you have expected from his infamous cruelty?_

"I'm……sorry. Did anybody hear us?" 

"….no." The apology, as insincere and monotonous as it was, made her feel a bit better, though her shoulders felt stiff and unyielding. "What else." 

It was a statement not a question. Ashamed to have yelled like that, he answered, "There's another secret door behind the tall green shelf. The doorknob's near the fountain." Her hand felt numb as her fingers closed and turned around a cool metal. With a creaky squeak of old hinges, the door led to another set of winding stairs. 

Tea began to think as she automatically climbed it, _Was he drinking the night of the accident? Was that why he feels so guilty.......?_ Kaiba could hear her short breaths of air as well as her climbing footsteps on the stone walls. When she said dully, "I'm in some sort of room with a bed." He knew she must still be pissed off. 

"Good. Now, be careful, there's a camera to your right." Tea saw it. "Go under it so you won't be seen, to my closet." 

Tea edged underneath it, holding her breath. She saw one of those suit guys pacing in the open hall, and reported it. 

"That must be Jones. Make sure he doesn't see you, and there's my closet. On the top shelf is my hand held computer, like a palm pilot, silver and green striped. Bring it to me." 

"Is that all?" 

"Yes….that's it." 

".Okay." She hung up without saying good bye and switched off her phone, just in case it should ring and Jones should hear. What I do for him. _Love thy neighbor and all that…..wait, did I just say 'love?' _

Switching off her brain, she climbed up on what she thought was a small stool, but turned out to be a shaky box. Just as her fingers closed around, her ankle twisted, and she fell down with a cry. She knew from falling down from ballet that this was a small sprain, even though, tears of pain sprung into her eyes. She bit her fist to muffle her groans, and hear, to her alarm sounds of talking outside. She waited for a long time, then when all was silent, crept out again. 

Strangely, the house---rather the mansion---was empty and had a foreboding air. 

Her ankle still hurt but was walkable, and she slowly made her way to her car, deep in thought. She had never ever considered even doing this for anyone, except maybe her friends, much less Seto Kaiba. What had changed? Was she really trading his kisses in exchange to run his errands? That thought made her feel cheap and used. And pathetic. 

Although,, she felt it was the truth. Or at least half of it. 

Tea shook her head to dispel these thoughts. It's not true, anyway. Whatever our relationship is, I'm making too much of events. Making a mountain out of a molehill, as the saying goes. She climbed into her car and drove slowly, carefully down to wards the hospital. Her ankle throbbed as she stepped on the gas. _Oh well, I'm going to a hospital anyway, might as well get it bandaged up….._

It was dark now, late at night, and she greeted the receptionist. "Tea, you're limping," she came around the counter in alarm, "What happened? Where were you?" 

"Ah, I, uh, just twisted it," Tea explained, knowing instinctively not to tell about her whereabouts. "Sorry, I'm late …." She hedged. Without another word, her foot was bandaged up, though she tried to say she was in a hurry. _He must really be worried now!_

Finally, Tea took the elevator this time, the little computer thing gripped in her hand. She peered at it, there were numerous buttons on it. _Don't expect a thank you,_ she told herself, to prepare. _You know full well what he's like….don't expect that a few moments alone with him will change him._

Still, nothing could prepare her for what was to come behind his room, Rm 516…… 

"Did you bring it?" 

Tea set it down on the table near the door. "Its' right there," she said, noticing the room was dark and reaching to flip the light switch on. Kaiba shook his head to stop her from his wheelchair, dressing in a robe and hospital gown. 

"I can't have anyone know that I'm here. You didn't tell anyone about any of this?" 

"No," Tea said quietly, grasping her hands together nervously. 

Something about him always made her nervous. She could see what other people were talking about, now. After a long silence, she finally said, "Well if you don't need anything else…." She turned towards the door slowly. 

"Hold up. I do need you for something else." With that, he started undoing the belt on his robe. She took a step back, hand clutched to her throat protectively. 

"W-w-what do you mean?!" she stammered, sweating. 

"Not what you're thinking!" He gave her a cynical look of scorn. "Stupid doctors won't give me a mirror to see the scar I know I have on my back. And I want you to tell me how bad it is," he finished. "So I can punish the doctors who did this to me." 

Tea was about to point out that those very same doctors had saved his life he was about to punish, but then Kaiba stood up carefully, the robe sliding off him. It took effort to stand, but she was amazed that he could do it. _Some willpower!_ She saw his jaw clench tight in pain as he turned his back to her slowly, because his back felt like it was on fire. Still, he ordered her, in a tight voice, to undo the ties on the back of the gown. 

Tea hesitated, unsure of what to do. She didn't want to see him suffer any more, so she made up her mind to do as he asked and get it over with as soon as possible. Kaiba waited without impatience, feeling her knuckles brush softly on his back until the gown fell into a pool on the floor. He was still in his boxer shorts, and was blessed with not having that adolescent embarrassment of being half naked in front of a girl. "Well?" he said, the pain making beads of sweat trickle down his skin. 

Tea wanted to be as indifferent as he. "Go to the window so I can see better," she managed, finding her voice. He limped over to the streetlight as she said the combined moonlight made an iridescence strong enough to see. Before she could stop it, a gasp tore out of her throat at the sight of it. The scar was thick, long, and jagged, nasty-looking, glowing silver in the moonlight, marring the perfection of his lean looking back. _He certainly isn't going to be happy….._

"Well?! Is it bad?!" 

"Um…." Tea was at a loss. "Yeah.....yeah, it's bad." 

"Yes I can tell by your gasp of horror that it is." He hadn't expected any less. "Where to where is it at. Point with your finger." 

"Um…from h-here…." She touched lightly, carefully as if she were afraid, where it started at his mid-back, "….to here," to where it ended, near the tailbone. "About….six inches…." She trailed off into silence. 

Her breath caught in her throat as he turned slowly back to her. Her gaze was intense, making her pulse rapid and beat. Tea scanned her brain from some words of comfort, or anything at all, but nothing came. She just kept staring at how long and lean his legs were, bare under his boxer shorts. _And so smooth! I thought guys were supposed to have hairy legs….what's the deal? _"Oh my…… she muttered under her breath, furiously trying to control her heartbeat at the still eye candy. 

_Girls…..they're so weak at the sight of me,_ he thought arrogantly, stepping closer to her. He was impressed that she had the guts to tell him how bad it looked, grown men had been too scared of losing their jobs in the hospital. Now his movements were smooth, as he tipped her chin up to stop her from looking at his body and to look at his face now. Her cheek warmed under his knuckles as he brushed it, and to his surprise, she closed her eyes against him. No one had ever made themselves vulnerable to him before with just a touch, and his eyes changed from cool and calculated to something more tender. One arm snaked around her side, grabbing her around the waist, and pulling. Tea felt herself being flung to the bed, his hands at her shoulders, supporting her fall, breaking it. He was on top of her as he smirked down at her bewildered expression, her soft mouth as round as an "O". Her sore ankle hurt from being thrown like that, and she winced from the pain. "Why are you in pain?" he asked in a tone of concern. 

"My….ankle. I twisted it," she tried to squirm away, trying to hide her serious blushing at being so close to him, so close she could smell his after-shave, spicy and sweet. It lulled her senses, sending her head spinning and dizzy and a nice warm feeling flood thorugh her. 

"This one?" He lifted her leg, and set it across his hip, gently rubbing her ankle .Even though she was still dressed and he had shorts on, she gasped, it was such an intimate position. It frightened her, yet only an embarrassing sound that sounding like longing escaped her lips. She saw him giving her a quelling, curious glance, and Tea realized that he was to get the wrong idea.! 

_I have to get out of here….! Or one thing'll lead to another....!_

TBC

* * *

A/n: yeah, Sorry about the Cliffhanger! =( But I'm out of ideas! Double =( . Hopefully some will come, later. I need to be more inspired, you all know how it is. =) so Review! That ought to cure me! =)


	6. Chapter Six

A/n: Wow, I did not expect so much reviews for my first story. I feel so humbled. I highly adore Kaiba, so that's part is easiest to write. They make such an interesting couple, huh? With their opposite personalities, and all. Having the same personality makes a couple too boring, I think. 

Chapter Five: Aishiteru, Seto-sama

_What am I going to do….?_

The thought steered panickedly, though sleepily, through Tea's mind. Her little earlier adventure had fatigued her, plus with his warm body pressed against hers, the heat was intoxication and she felt drowsy from it. _It was…..strange how their bodies seemed to fit together, like two puzzle piece you did not expect to fit, but...do._ And she felt the same wonder. _I can't push him off or he might hurt himself even worse….. _They were still tangled together on the hospital bed. _But I have to do something, and quick, before Brenda or some hospital nurse comes in and finds us!_

_But what?_

Meanwhile, Kaiba knew full well that no nurse was going to disturb him from his 'sweet treat', because the door was closed and automatically locked itself on closure. He could see indecision in her eyes, but there was no decision for him to make. With a ghost of a smile, he bent his neck to hers, and kissed her softly, gently... this time.

Tea was surprised at how tender it was. Immediately, she responded, eagerly, back arching and fingers clawing in his thick, soft hair, tousling it up. Now, it was she who twisted her head to the side to deepen it, all thoughts and worries dissipating like water evaporating. Even her hurt ankle was forgotten, as she struggled to get close.

Struggled, because although he was touching her face and pulling off her Vneck sweater, button by button, it was he who was in control. _As usual. Well, this time it's different!_ That was the only clear thought Tea had. She ran her hands down, massaging the muscles of his bare neck and shoulders, gently, then trailing down his back. His skin felt warm, firm, the body of a healthy young male. At this Tea felt herself come to a decision. She was alert, yet sleepy, like being in the shadow realm. Pulling her face back, she waited until his eyes slowly, lazily, met hers.

Kaiba saw the way she was looking at him, all sleepy eyed, her long, dark lashes sweeping over her glowing cheeks, the cerulean blue irises barely peeking at him. She looked so lovely, that all he could do was stare, like a sappy fool. It was ironic, since he had sworn never to be all lovestruck and mushy, yet there he was, staring as if he'd never sawn anything like her before. And then:

_"I….love you, Seto."_ The words were breathless and softly spoken, in a low whisper. Kaiba froze at them, Tea felt him go rigid. His skin literally went form wonderful warmth to icy cold. Like a chameleon's. But, she didn't care. She meant every word. Helplessly, she couldn't deny it any longer. And for once, she realized it didn't mean anything if he didn't love her back. Just so he knew.

Meanwhile, Kaiba was convincing himself that she was just feeling a young girl's lust for the first time, and therefore, didn't really know what she was saying. _I mean, look at her! She's barely conscious; half awake. Tired, no doubt……and won't remember a thing in the morning. _He relaxed, feeling somewhat relieved. _No one can "love" me. "Love" is only what empty minded fools think exists, and I'll die first before I become one._

So he answered, "No, you don't."

"Yes, I do." Her eyes opened wider as she stared at him, looking very alert. For a reason, too: Tea wanted him to believe her. "Why don't you believe me!"

"_Shh."_ Kaiba put a finger to her lips, silencing her, as he moving his mouth to his neck, nibbling at her earlobe, and listening triumphantly to her quick gasp. "See, if we discuss, we'll only end up arguing. And I'd rather kiss you than argue….." he murmured in her ear, feeling her shivers and trembles of pleasure underneath him. "And," he continued, "I know that what you'd prefer, too. Isn't it?" he challenged, daring her denial.

"Yessss….." _God dammit and it's true. I'd do anything for him right now, and he well knows it._ Tea felt disgruntled at letting a man control her in such a way, but….._well, we'll see who controls who at the end! _

Determinedly, she attacked the side of his neck with little nibbles and bites, trailing down to where his collarbones met, dipping her scorching tongue in the hollow. He held still, while she mirrored his movements, hissing as she took his earlobe, a particular sweet spot of his, and pulled gently. Kaiba didn't plan on her tempting him in such a way, and found himself gritting his teeth against the sensations coursing through his body. He felt a light of fear, then, that he just might not be able to control himself…

So, taking over control again, he sought his lips to hers, caressing her until _he_ thought he might go crazy, until she went limp in his arms, her breathing deepened, and she fell in peaceful, deep sleep. Just the way he planned.

When Tea awoke, she wasn't sure what had awoken her. Daylight peeked through the blinds, and she realized she wasn't in her bed, but _at the hospital?_ Looking down, she was her sweater was off, and she was in her undershirt. Her head felt strange and fuzzy, like she had a hangover.

Or rather, _drunk_ on love... Kaiba was sleeping next to her, with his gown back on, he wasn't holding her or anything, just sleeping. _Oh, my god, did we….?_ Tea started to panic, trying to think back, but failing because the panic blocked her memory. _I remember…..I was really tired, then……I-I must've fallen asleep in his arms!_ She didn't recall anything else, it was all a big blank.

Tea briefly considered leaving now, but what if his bodyguard was right outside the door? She remembered seeing him when she entered, though he was sleeping. _How will I explain?_ Her eyes itched from lingering sleep, and she settled back down again with a shaky, trembling breath, glancing at him, as if for help.

_He looks so cute when he sleeps…..!_ she couldn't help thinking this, though her dilemma of escaping. _This can never happen again!_ the practical part of her mind practically lectured. _You have to quit your job. If anyone knew, your reputation would be ruined! Ruined!_

_And, just to make it worse for me, he'd probably say, 'Gardner, it was you trying to seduce me...and I'll sue!'_ Tea imitated his gruff looks, furrowing her brows just like he did at his sleeping form. _'This is all your fault!' and all of that,_ she thought, studying down at him, on her elbow. He seemed to be unaware, eyelids tightly shut. _He always blames me….'you did this' and 'you did that'. Well, not this time! This time, I won't give him the chance to point the finger at me._

Still, she didn't move. _It's just that……he looks so peaceful and innocent,_ the impractical part of her mind said dreamily. _I bet he could commit murder and get away with it right now! What am I saying, he probably already did that! Too bad for me…… _Tea touched his cheek, barely conscious of her own gesture. The shock of his caramel-brown hair that hid one eye, making him look mysterious...and very cute. Irresistibly cute.

_I bet he could become a real charmer, if he'd put his mind to it instead of computers,_ she thought, bending down and tentatively touching his firm lips with hers. She could swear that he responded in his sleep, though that was impossible. _Wasn't it?_

_I'd better go. Now. _Breaking it, Tea noticed that weird computer she was sent to fetch, sitting in his hand at his side. _I hope he managed to save his company, with whatever that thing is…._ She hastily got up, cautiously opening the door and peeking around, to see if the coast was clear, never noticing the sapphire eyes that slightly opened behind her, and watching her departure.

TBC!

A/n: Let's see ……that was short, I know. But I tried to make up for it with lots of S/T-ness. ) I like that little power struggle conflict, maybe I'll play up on that. Anyway, tell me how did I do via reviewing. )

AllDay


	7. Chapter Seven

A/n: I'm so glad y'all are enjoying my little story! Thank you very much. I will keeping writing forever now; I sure enjoy it, and giving people pleasure of reading is just an added bonus. Seriously. Well, enough talking. =) 

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh ™ or any of it's characters. I just like watching it on my TV. 

%%%%%% Chapter Seven: Like This %%%%% 

_ I have to quit my job,_ Tea thought, walking down the street. It was about four in the morning, pale early sunlight peeked over the top of Domino. Still, Tea never felt as rested as she did. Every bit of the night with him stuck with her, to listening to him breathe and smelling his salt-sweat skin, to the silken feel of his hair as it tickled her forearms….. 

_ It was so strong……._Tea didn't regret confessing her feelings, not at all…even though it probably had just driven him away further…still, she didn't regret it. She always believed the truth will ...._set you free_, as the cliche went. _I know he's got SOME feelings for me too…..he doesn't just…..do-do THAT with any plain Jane like me…_Plus, it had been so passionate and tender….he was so passionate and tender…._such a tough exterior, but so sweet on the inside….who is he? Which one?_

She shivered, automatically rubbing her arms to keep warm as a reflex. A TV in the electronics store window showed a soap opera._ "I didn't want to love him…but now I can do nothing else…"_ sobbed a pretty young thing. _You and me both,_ Tea thought cynically. 

Suddenly she turned abruptly._ I'm going to quit! It's just a volunteer job anyway. I can do something else, like feed the homeless. Old toothless men are sure to calm me down like a cold shower, surely._ She phoned the head nurse. 

"Brenda? It's me…." 

"Tea, dear? You'd better come here quick….." 

%%%% 

It was until four in the afternoon she went back to the hospital. It was simple, she'd forgotten her sweater in Kaiba's room. 

_ It's nothing….I just forgot my sweater......__In his room…..god, and Brenda found it! Does she know? And she's the biggest gossip in town!_ The thought of Kaiba thumbing it off her shoulders last night pushed it way into her mind. _No! I can't think of that! Just hurry up and get this over with._ She was actually whimpering, dreading to go _there_ again, to the place stuffed with tantalizing memories. Like when a four year old stamps her foot and throw a tantrum…._don't be childish, Tea!_

When she'd gathered her wits, Tea tried the door, but it was locked. Feeling frustrated, she spotted a cart full of sheets and papers, a maid's cart. Surely it had a key….. 

Making up her mind, she thrust it in the keyhole, feeling a dread like no other, like if she were opening Pandora's box…. 

_ More like the gates to hell,_ she thought ruefully. Tea paused, realizing something. _I still don't appreciate his sour attitude, and the things he does…..but that--_-she struggled, forming the unknown into a thought of coherence. _It doesn't matter?_ No one was as surprised as her to realize it. Or as panicked. Had Kaiba Seto, arrogant CEO of the richest company in the world, completely turned her life around? Her morals? Her dignity? HIM?! One guy? 

_ Yes! Oh defintely._

The word jagged through her brain like an electric jolt. _Just like what I felt….when his arms were around me….._she thought dreamily._Sheesh, one minute all panicky then dreamy the nest...._

Tea shook her head so hard, her long brown hair swirled out of it's once neat ponytail. _It's impossible! I'm still me! I will never be like him! So aloof and detached, and good looking and handsome. That's definitely not me,_ she admitted silently. 

With that thought, she bravely stepped in, chin up._ I will tell him it's not me! _Still, Tea was glad to see he was sleeping after all. Suddenly, she heard a deep voice behind her, and recognizing it as the suited bodyguard, the big old oaf. _It's 4:00! Lunchtime, you ox! Get to the cafeteria!_ She thought, closing the door behind here with a sharp click. Tea didn't like the big bully. At all. 

She had gone to school that morning after she'd left, so she was still in her school uniform. Tea found her fingers fixing her clothes and hair nervously, and she slapped her hand down._ He's asleep anyway, he can't see how you look, you idiot! Just get your sweater and beat it out of there! _Tea looked all around, but it was nowhere to be seen. 

Just a dark wooden table, with the "Get beary well" balloon still on it, pushed to a corner. Distracted by it, Tea found herself picking up the fuzzy bead and fondly stroking it. 

"Who's there?!" a muffled, gruff voice called, as Kaiba twisted around (he'd been laying on his stomach in a robe, his face buried in his arms). He was angry for being caught off guard…. 

Tea tried to say, _it's me, I forgot my sweater,_ but he was staring so angrily at her, she wondered what was wrong. The shade were drawn as always, obscuring the room in darkness, she'd assumed he hadn't wanted to light to bother him, as usual. Even though, his anger was still visible._ What did I do now?_

He continued to glare at her. "Get out! Get your stupid bear and get out!" 

"It's not m-my bear….i-it's my sweater…." _What, is he upset that I'd left?_ She wondered. _Surely he didn't get upset over things like that! A loner like him?_ "What's wrong? Did something happen?" 

She was right, he didn't get upset over things as such. "I said, GET OUT!" He said it with so much force, but it still came out a hoarse whisper, instead. 

Tea took a step forward. "No." 

"Goddammit, woman…." He said pounding his fists helplessly at his sides. The heart monitor next to him started to beat erratically. "You're going to kill me! See?!!" 

Tea didn't know what the hell he was talking about. Clearly, he was upset, and she wanted to comfort him by any means. "what" 

"Shut up! This is all your fault.....". He continued to rant at her, to insult her, and she sat stone faced._ I know he's just upset...... _Tea thought. _He's so stubborn; why won't he tell me already?!_

When at last he was drained, he felt empty and weak. Kaiba could saw one tear make it's way slowly down her pale cheek, the only sign she'd been hurt by his sayings. But that was all. Her lovely face was beautifully calm, waiting for an answer, cerulean eyes fixed on his, patiently. Rosy lips pursed in a thin line. Finally, he said haltingly, looking away in the distance, "It's……." A lengthy, defeated sigh. "…..Mokuba." 

"What--" her voice sounded a bit thick, so she cleared it. "What is it?" Her eyes grew round in alarm. He looked_ so_ sad. _Had the little boy died in his coma?_

"He…..woke up…..this afternoon…." Kaiba trailed off, not wanting to say the rest. "from his coma---" 

"But that's great! That's _great _news!" Tea exclaimed, throwing her arms about his neck. Thrilled, she was a little too rough, he grunted in pain. But he didn't push her off and continued. 

"He's doesn't remember….." _Me. Or anything else._ By the growing look on her face, he could tell she understood the unsaid part of his sentence. 

"Amnesia…" she confirmed in a horrified whisper. "Is that it? He's got amnesia?" Reluctantly, Kaiba nodded, not meeting her eye. He was horribly ashamed to have a relative with something so pointless as amnesia, so incurable. The doctors said he had no hope to recover; Mokuba would be as helpless as a vegetable. 

_ It's all my fault….._Kaiba didn't realize he'd said the words aloud, until Tea said, "No, it's not! It's not your fault, Kaiba!" _Yes! Yes, it is!_ He wanted shout back. He wanted to push her off him, push her out the door, push her out of his life, mind, send her back where she belonged. Away. From him. For he was still a CEO, but a crippled one with a vegetable for a brother. 

"No, it's not!" she continued to insist. Kaiba looked at her blankly, so blank, it broke her heart. It was like the look he had on that first night he went visit at the ICU. "You're not! Do you hear me?! Because if you lose hope, I will kill you! Do you understand?" She kissed his cheek, tasting salty tears, as he bowed his head slightly, rocking him slightly for a long while, there was silence. 

_ I wish….. I could transfer some of that sweet certainty to me, Gardener….. maybe I can, ……like this........_he turned his head to one side, catching her mouth briefly, softly. _Why can't you just go and leave me alone? Why must you plague me....?_ He hadn't been able to stop thinking about her all day, despite all his problems. Or because of it. 

They parted at the same time awkwardly, unsure of what just happened. Then finally he cleared his throat. 

"I think…you should leave now." There was a silence, neither moved, neither spoke. 

"Okay." she agreed, surprisingly them both. _That's a good idea....or else something like before might happen again!_ Bad. Very bad. "T-that's a good idea…." She got up unsteadily, a little dizzy. The corner of his mouth quirked up, as he watched her sway and stumbled and it was all because of him. "I'll be back later---" 

> "Gardener." 
> 
> "Hm?"

"You forgot something." He picked up the sweater beside him, and threw it at her, with the accuracy of a baseball pitcher, smirking slightly, eyes saying thanks. 

"Oh. Yeah. t-thanks." She turned and hastily made a getaway. _He's back to normal self……_

%%%%% The next day %%%%% 

And how. Tea had gotten her job back, with practically zero effort, since the receptionist winked and hinted at her hot romance with the 'CEO boy upstairs'. "I have no idea what you're talking about," Tea had said, with a poker face that gave nothing away. The receptionist just laughed, until Tea laughed softly along with her, turning away so her secret wouldn't be revealed. 

_ Even my friends are getting suspicious…_

Tea first paid a visit to Mokuba downstairs, still in the ICU of the children's ward. She was surprised to see him playing with another child in a bandage in their room. Apparently, he still knew how to do things his age. _Just like Kaiba to exaggerate,_ Tea thought, watching from the window. _This is probably the same as being a vegetable to him. _Slowly she entered. _No memories….._ she reminded herself. 

She'd met the boy a few times in the past, but who would know if he'd remember? Both of them looked up, she smiled in greeting and waved. They did the same, and she hesitated. 

_ Might as well cut to the chase…._ "Hi Mokuba. Do you remember me?" she did her best to not sound condescending to the child. 

The boy frowned. He still had an IV attached the one skinny arm, and was on a respirator. "No. Should I…?" He saw her uniform. "You're a nurse, right? Probably new. I have amnesia," he explained, his dark eyes staring cheerfully. 

"Yes, I know….." Tea hesitated again. _Do you remember your brother?_ But she didn't want to depress him. "I go to school with your brother." 

"Uh, you do?" 

> "Yeah….." It was painfully clear he didn't know. "Well, I'll check on you later, okay?"

"Sure!" he was agreeable, continuing to play with his little friend as she walked out. Well, at least he's happy and well….Tea checked his chart. _It says, no external injuries, just bumps and bruises……but was in a coma for seven days…..must be a head injury, then…._The details were vague. Tea replaced the chart, took one last look at the closed door, then walked upstairs. 

For once, she wasn't fretting about nonsense when she peeked into Kaiba's room. There was his physical therapist with him, a balding man, sweating and nervous, his hands shaking as he tried to make the most powerful CEO walk a few steps. 

Tea could sympathize with the doctor. He didn't want to lose his job, and he couldn't allow any pain, but he had to complete his job. _And Kaiba wasn't the most courteous patient….._Tea thought with and eye roll, still peeking in. Both their backs were to her, so she wasn't seen. 

"Dammit, it hurts!" Kaiba was yelling, as he clumsy gripped the walking bar. 

"Yes, I know, Mr. Kaiba, but you are behind on schedule! You must walk a few paces!" the doctor pleaded. 

"Yes, I know I am behind on schedule, and it's thanks to you!" he roared, grunting as he hoisted himself up. He was wearing a long hospital shift, and his biceps bulged from the strain of just standing. The medical doctor had given him enough painkillers to just dull the pain, since too much would be numbing. "I want more drugs! Call that stupid man, NOW!" 

"Yes sir!" the therapist yelped, nearly bumping into her as he tore out of the room. "Oh! Nurse, could you stay a few minutes and get Mr. Kaiba comfortable while I fetch the-the-" he was so nervous, he could barely talk. "Please, miss!" 

" But I---" Too late, the man was gone, and Tea watched as he crazily made his way down the stairs. 

"Gardener. You went to see him, didn't you." 

"Yes…I did." Tea answered truthfully, entering the room as Kaiba brushed his sweaty bangs off. They were both talking about Mokuba. 

"So? You see?!" he said only, limping away to sit at his wheelchair again. _It's hopeless…._

Tea chose her words carefully, but he wasn't assured. "At least he's healthy and happy…." 

He sank back in a gracefully in the chair, slouching. "What good is that," he said sarcastically. 

> "Don't say that!"she said. suddenly angry.

"YOU SAW HIM!" he yelled suddenly. She was reminded of a child throwing a temper tantrum. _Even his brother is more mature about this situation……_Just then, a medical doctor came in again, with the head nurse, Brenda. 

"Hello again," he said cheerfully, setting up his needles. "Ms. Gardener giving you another rough time?" he joked, filling it up from a bottle. 

"They always fight, these two," Brenda said smilingly, while the two teenagers scowled at the same time. She went and opened the blinds, letting in sun at full power. 

"Close it!" Kaiba ordered. _Old nosy bat!_

"Now, now," the old lady tutted, "Healthy young boys need some fresh air! How are you going to get all better?" Tea hid a smile at his expression. Brenda talks that way to everyone….. 

"_I don't want fresh air!_ And the sun hurts my EYES!" he went on raging, as the doctor jabbed a needle in his arm instead of his IV. 

"Now, now, Mr. Kaiba," he smiled, as the grumpy CEO gritted his teeth in pain. "You mustn't argue with Brenda! It's pointless," he joked. "Anyway, that drug should be working in a few minutes, and I'll call in the scared therapist back." He didn't point out that Kaiba had done the scaring, but it was definitely implied. "Ah, there he is. Come in, he won't bite," said Dr. Erik. The therapist's name was Dr. Wim. Tea smiled at Dr. Erik's joking and gentle way. He was relatively new, and had movie star looks. _Even Kaiba's threats didn't faze him._ "We'll all stay with you, Mr. Kaiba." 

Kaiba didn't like all the pairs of eyes on him, but he was eager to get this over with. "Whatever." 

"We must use your walker first," Dr. Wim pleaded. 

"I hate this thing, it makes me look like an old lady," he muttered between his teeth, but got up and took it. 

"It doesn't," Brenda soothed. She watched as her patient took a few limping steps with it. "See? Now just keep doing that for a while…." Easier said than done. Within minutes, Kaiba was complaining about the pain, saying he couldn't walk anymore all because of them, and threatening all their jobs with a heated passion. Dr. Wim looked on the verge of tears. 

"Well, he's getting better," Tea murmured after a while, seeing a definite improvement; the limp was hardly visible anymore. 

"But without the right attitude, he'll never get back to as he once was," Dr Erik answered. "Okay, take five…..help him back to his wheelchair." 

Kaiba snapped at her as Tea tried to help him back, saying he didn't need any help, but she snapped right back at him and paid no attention! All the staff blew relived sighs once out the door, then collapsed in the middle of the hallway, more tired than the patient. They needed the five minutes more than the patient..... 

To Be Continued Next Chapter....

* * *

A/n: Poor people, LOL. Well, Kaiba is getting better…….but will Mokuba get his memories back? Even I don't know….. And what'll happen between our couple.. Good things? =) Review. 


	8. Chapter Eight

A/n: No, Mokie's not faking it…..though, he does know more than he's letting on…..smart kid. .=) Diclamier: Sigh, I don't own Yu-gi-oh™……sigh….. 

%%%%%%%Chapter Eight: Love Cures All%%%%%%% 

Tea stared glumly out the big picture windows across the waiting hall, the bright blue sky reflecting in her eyes. Tina, the recepoinist beside her, was chatting _on and on_ about her boyfriend, Sam Something, while she had to listen, pretending to file away medical reports. _Finally,_ she hung up. "Why such a gloomy face, Tea?" asked Tina, wiping her hands on her sweater. "I would think you'd be smiling…." She winked suggestively. "Because….of that big handsome hunk of a boyfriend you got in Rm. 516." 

"He's not my boyfrined, Tina," Tea said tiredly, looking troubled. A sigh that seemingly came from the bowels of the earth resounded in the noisy room from her lips. 

"Ohhh…" Tina siad, "Don't pretend with me, Tea. I saw you wearing a turtleneck the other day, when it was 95 degrees outside." Tea flushed scarlet. "And don't say it's the 'new fashion', either. I'm not stupid." With another grin, she turned away with a stack of yellow manila folders. 

Tea touched the knotted scarf still around her neck, wondering if it were as obvious as it seemed to be. Probably so, everyone had been giving her conspicuous looks and grins from the staff. _It's doesn't.....does it?_

_ We have to take things slower,_ she thought, wandering around the building to clear her head. _Though I guess it's a little too late for that….._ She looked up and found herself looking at the elevator; more specifically, the little red "5" on the doorway. Room 516. _Not that I'm going there….._

Instead, she turned to check on the children. A shot gun victim rushed past her, a boy of nearly eleven. She paused, looking after the racing stretcher, remembering when she had chased another up the hall when Kaiba had been brought up. 

_"I love you……"_

Tea bit her lip and turned away, feeling sad and moody. _What was to be their future?_ He would get better, of course (she was starting to think there was nothing he could overcome) and she'd finish her term here in the hospital, and…… 

….try to forget about him. 

_How long will he take to forget about me?_

Probably not much time, she figured, heart feeling heavy, weighed by sadness. S_--Kaiba-- could have any girl in here. He's rich, handsome, drop dead gorgeous…… '_

_ "But it was you, Gardener....that I wanted to kiss....."_

Somehow those crass values didn't sit right. But still, he would get another girlfriend, in time…….Tea's heart clenched. She was just a fling. What they 'had' was just a 'fling'. 

_ Right?_

Tea looked into Mokuba's room, but the blinds were pulled down and the doorknob wouldn't turn. _That never stopped me before……!_ She put her ear to the door and heard voices, one deep, male shouting voice, and a high pitched little kid's voice. 

The door opened, and hiding, she saw a thin man, narrow as a reed with little round eyeglasses, step outside, grumbling, "The brat sure is dumb," as he walked away. Tea frowned, then turned back towards the door again whe he was out of sight, and pushed the door wider. 

"Leave me alone!" Mokuba said, but he wasn't speaking to her, he was talking to the bodyguard in the corner. The man didn't move, mumbling that he had Mr. Kaiba's orders to stay there. But he did retreat to the shadowed corner and Tea approached the little boy. 

He looked up. "Hey, you're that nurse." 

"That right," she smiled, in spite of the fact his little face was tear-streaked and sticky, black hair matted on his cheek in spikes. His big dark eyes were bright and shining. "So, did you recall anything….?" 

His face drooped. "No. It seems so close….I know it is! But that mean old man kept yelling at me, so much, I couldn't think! A-at all!" he was getting worked up. "I just-I couldn't--" 

"Calm down," she advised, pushing him back so he could lie down and relax. "I'm sure all you need is a nap, and in the morning, everything'll be right there, in your head," she tucked the red covers around him. 

"Yeah, I am sorta sleepy.." he said with a yawn. " 'Night….." he added drowsily as she walked back to the door. 

"Goodnight." Even though it was only afternoon, he need rest more than anything. _For heaven's sake, he's been in a coma for a week!_ She thought as she strode outside to find that 'tutor.' _You would think he'd be nicer, he's just a kid!_

She found him, drinking coffee as if his life depended on it and having a cigareete, and told him off. The man seemed surprised, then said, "What's it to you, girlie?" and walked past. 

She spun him around. "Do you hear me? you'd better treat Mokuba nicer, or…..or…." She tried to think of a good impressive threat. "Or you'll have to answer to his brother! You do know who he is?" 

"Lady, he's the one who appointed me!" the man threw up his hands. "Keep your nose where it doesn't belong, huh?" he slapped her shoulder, leaving her speechless. 

Tea watched the guy stumble back down and turn at Mokuba's door. After a while, she could hear yelling voices again. _How could Kaiba force Mokuba to regain his memories like that?_ she thought. _Appointing some stranger to read facts from his life like, like……a some sick computer being reprogrammed!_

Before she knew it, she was in front of Room 516, knocking hard and entering without an invitation. Dr. Erik, the medical doctor and Dr. Wim, the physical therapist was there with him. All three looked up at her arrival. 

Seeing the look on Tea's face, the doctors quickly mumbled a five minute break, and left. It was unclear if they needed or if it was because of her. probably both. 

"Feh, they just took one, they're not earning their pay," Kaiba muttered, hobbling back the his wheelchair and sitting with a sigh. Apparently, he didn't sense anything was wrong. "Are you going to stand there all day, or what?" he said when she didn't speak. 

"Did you really appoint that horrible old man to your brother downstairs?" she spoke in a low, dangerous tone. 

"Mr. Durse?" he grunted, making himself comfortable after long hard work. "Yes, so? Any progress?" 

" 'Progress?!' " She looked like she was going to explode. " The guy practically reduces him to tears, yelling and berating him!" Her voice shrilled higher and higher. 

"Keep your voice down," he ordered, then automatically spun himself to the window. For once, the shades weren't drawn, but it was cloudy outside. Looking down at the parking lot, he said after a pause, "Mr. Durse is highly recommended for amnesia patients." 

"Oh yeah, when they're too busy bawling, they can remember a lot more." Her sarcasm stung like a wasp. 

"What do you propose we do, then?" he said in a tight voice that meant she was wasting her breath. "Come on," he said when she hesitated. "Tell me. Give me your Great Advice." 

_All right I will!_ "First thing, you have to have him brought up here, to your room instead of the children's ward. You're the closest thing he has as a parent----no, scratch that, you _are_ his parent---and being around you will jog his memory better, than….what you're putting him through now.." 

He paused, seemingly thinking over her words. Then he cocked his head, catching her eye. "How many children have you raised, Tea?" 

_ ' Tea'….._ Taken aback, she stuttered, "None, at least, not like you. But I do have a younger brother, also, about his age." 

"That's right," he confirmed. " ' Not like me.' Our situations are completely dissimilar. Therefore, you can never be in my shoes, and not make my decisions. Got that?!" 

_ But I want to be in your shoes…..I want to know everything about you……_Tea wanted to shake him until his teeth rattled at his blindness. But she couldn't; he was a patient, and she a volunteer nurse. So she restrained herself, with effort. For five minutes. 

Grabbing his collar, she said, "I am bringing your brother here first thing tomorrow morning. And you can't stop me. Got that, pal?!" They were nose to nose. 

"Take your hands off me!" he said automatically in an authoritative tone. When she didn't, he grabbed her wrist and started to twist it without thinking. She cried out in pain and he immediately released her, trying to control his rise of temper. "I'm sorry…." When she didn't answer, he said gruffly, "Are you all right….?" 

_No._ She was unhurt, but said, "No….." she sniffed and then, "but you can repay me for that by bringing him up here to be with you." 

"I can't. " he said shortly. 

"Why not?" He looked away. "Well?!" 

"Because....... I can't let him see me like this...!" he said, gesturing to his legs."He'd be devastated..... humiliated, plus." 

"Because…you're too embarrassed," she said finally, getting it at last. _I can't believe how selfish he is sometimes!_ Blowing out a breath, she looked at him reproachfully, as he scowled back, shifting his eyes away. "What do you think he'll do? Laugh? K--"She said, sitting on the tiled floor so she could look up into his downcast gaze. "He needs you now. Not some tutor, but you…..and that's the only way for him to remember you…." 

"How can I help him?" he muttered. "When I---" he stopped. 

"Tell me." she urged, stopping the chair when he tried to turn. "I want to know……what happened that day of the accident." 

"No," he said stubbornly.   
  
Tea decided not to push him. Anyway, it didn't matter….much. "Fine," she said, standing up and letting the circulation return to her legs. "As I said, your brother'll be here, whether you like it or not!" he scowled away, but didn't argue. For once. 

_Is she always this pushy?_ "G---Tea." 

She froze. "Yes?" 

"Help me to my bed. I'm too tired for any more therapy now, thanks to you." He was irritated as she shifted around, unsure. "Well? Aren't you a staffperson?" 

"Yeah." she snapped, coming and quickly helping him out. He put an arm about her neck for support, as she hoisted him out of the chair, taking his robe-covered waist so they wouldn't fall over…….again. Finally, he lay down and held her there when she tried to get up again. [a/n: you had to know that was coming! =)] 

"Kaiba….let me go….." she hissed very softly to him, since their faces were very close. Already her heart was going 'rum pum pum' in her chest instinctively. 

"You're the one holding me," he accused, cupping her chin and drawing her in. She tried to push him away, actually push herself up again, but….. She saw him smirk. "No kiss goodnight?" 

"Give yourself one." But she obediently gave him a peck on the cheek. "You.....didn't shave...." His chin felt bristly. 

"I meant, one right here." He tapped his mouth with a finger. Even unshaven, with his caramel colored locks tousled and uncombed, he still looked devastingly handsome. It actually gave him a sort of dangerous air. She was not displeased. Bending forward, she surprised him by rubbing her nose softly, aganist his. Now it was her turn to smirk. 

"What. In The Hell Was That." Was all he said, though, not disgusted, just confused. 

"Eskimo kiss." Her large lake-blue eyes widened with mock-innocence, giving him another. "It's still a kiss.....!" 

"You wish, Gardener...." He pushed her nearer to give her--in his opinion----a better one, and then door opened. 

"Are you all ready, yet, Mr.----" Dr. Erik stopped abruptly, then smiled his dazzling smile. He winked knowingly. "Or should I just get out?" 

Tea practially shot to her feet. "N-no..I was just leaving!" she blushed, brushing past him and speeding down the hall, into the ladies' bathroom on the first floor, going into a stall and locking it shut, blushing like mad. _Omigod, he caught us! We were caught!_ She couldn't stop blushing, a deep cherry-red, hanging her head in her hands, moaning at her stupidity. _Now I'll be mercilessly teased by the staff! Especially by someone as popular as Dr. Erik....should I tell him not to tell....? He is pretty nice....yeah he'll agree. Tommorrow, then.....'cause I'm too embarrassed right now! _With a sigh, she unlocked the door and crept outto go home for the day. Hopefully, he woudn't tell.... 

TBC

* * *

A/n: Next: Kaiba get bitten by a green eyed monster.......he's so cute like that. Review, and I'll update some more. 


	9. Chapter Nine

A/N: Hey, readers. Did I tell you lately that you all rock? No? Well, you do. =) I'm getting so emotional….. anyway, enjoy this chapter. Disclaimer: AllDay does not own Yu-gi-oh ™. 

* * *

%Chapter Nine: Green Eyed Monster %

"So, you see, Doctor, what I'm talking about…..?" Tea timidly shifted foot to foot in front of the hospital, where she'd caught up with Dr. Erik as he was leaving for the day. "Please don't tell…." 

Dr. Erik's green eyes were kind. "Of course I won't, and I haven't told anyone, Tea," he said, stopping. "But a word of caution? You must be more careful next time. If the director of this hospital had seen….you know…." He gestured, and Tea flushed in embarrassment, imagining what he must've seen. "He would've been…..furious, okay?" Tea nodded meekly, bowing. "Good luck," he said, patting her on the shoulder. "You're okay, aren't you…?" 

"As…same as always," Tea answered, forcing a smile. 

Dr. Erik's smile was dazzling, as he waved and strode out to his car in brisk, comfortable steps. Tea watched him go, thinking of what he'd said. 

_"You're okay, aren't you?"_

_No, I'm not,_ she admitted, walking back in the swishing doors of the air conditioned hospital. Tina greeted her. "All set for that move," she said, cropped blond hair twitching at her nod. Tea nodded back; she knew Tina was talking about Kaiba's brother being moved into his room, at her request. He had finally gave the okay for it. 

The two girls walked down to the children's ward, and Tina asked, "What's up, girl? You're looking down, and now you've got TWO boyfriends, that CEO and Dr. Erik Handsome." 

"Tina……" Tea sighed at her teasing. "Would you stop. Do you have any aspirin? I got a headache…" 

"Oh sure," Tina pulled out a dozen different pills. Tea took one, sniffed it curiously, and popped it in her mouth, using the water fountain to wash it down. "That little boy's so cute," Tina gushed. 

Tea had to agree. The Kaiba brothers didn't look anything alike: Mokuba's black hair and always untidy, his dark blue eyes were always shining with merriment and mischief. Meanwhile, Kaiba's thick chestnut hair was cut neatly, his ice blue eyes always aggressive when looking. Tea shivered at a non-existent breeze all of the sudden….. 

Distracting herself, she stopped at the boy's door, where he was being wheeled out---since he had been in a coma for days---but he looked more lifeless and paler than usual. It was obvious he was stressed out, trying and racking his brain for any clues to his past. Now, Mokuba looked like he's was about to give up all hope..... 

Tea followed along with the rest of the Kaiba bodyguards in the elevator; it was pretty stuffed with Tina along. The bodyguard looked something out of Men in Black, secret agents awaiting orders. Tea had read in the papers that Kaiba Corp had survived completely. 

_Kaiba should be pleased and happy about that…._

But she knew better. Already, she could hear shouting; there was no reason to think it was his shouting and cursing, he wasn't the only patient on the fifth floor, but somehow she knew. Tina nudged her knowingly, and she tried to ignore it. 

_ Why do I always get this prickle of anxiety everytime I come up here?_ she wondered, as they walked down the hall. I_ guess it must be because I really care for him…..and he seems to always pick at everything I do; it seems I can't please him. And I'm afraid….of….._Tea couldn't finish that sentence. _What. Losing him? I don't have him in the first place....._

There was shouting, but it stopped abruptly as Mokuba was wheeled in. The boy looked tired and sleepy, and out of sorts. Neither of then said anything to the other, and Tea saw Kaiba flinch slightly, then settle back in his cot. 

"Ah, it seems this handsome young man has joined his older brother," Brenda simpered slightly, going over to the boy. "I see the family resemblance!" 

Tea blurted, "Y-you do?" _'Cause I sure don't!_

"Of course! It's uncanny," Brenda knelt by Mokuba's bed at his eye level. "Would you like a treat, young man? How does a lollipop sound?" 

The boy nodded back, grinning, and she petted his head and walked out, saying, "I'll be ba-ack…." 

Tea felt as if the unsaid part was, _So don't try anything, you two! _She winced at her paranoia, then sat down to watch Kaiba's progress. He still had a bad limp, as he hobbled up and down the walking bar, clutching it in a death grip, it seemed. He was only wearing his gown, loosely tied at the back, so Tea saw glimpses of tanned skin with the silver scar, and she remembered that night….. 

"_From where to where is it. Point with your finger….."_ And then later, as they lay in the bed together, her fingers tracing the ridge of it as they ran down his firm back…… 

_Will these thoughts ever stop?_ She shifted nervously in her chair, crossing her legs and coughing softly. Curious, the little boy got up in all fours to peek also. 

_They said that guy is my brother,_ he was thinking, _but I don't remember him! At all! Not one little bit! He…..must be sad to not be remembered….._Mokuba's frowned, concentrating. All he saw was a flash of light, a tall man that had to be him---since he was pretty tall---but it was all so fuzzy……A pain in his head throbbed whenever he tried to remember. With a dejected sigh, he settled back, blowing his messy bangs up. _Why?_ The pretty nurse, the one sitting at the corner, smiled reassuringly at him. _Tea,_ he remembered her name was. "Tea?" he called out softly. "When's that old lady gonna come back with my lolly?" 

Tea's smile froze. She distinctly remembered Mokuba not knowing who she was. And now he had called her by her name. Across the room, Kaiba stopped and looked up, too. "You know my name?" she said carefully, as though she might frighten his memory away. 

"Yeah……" Mokuba was confused, then it dawned on him. "Hey, yeah! You're….Yugi's friend! And Tristan's and Joey's…." He began naming all of her friends excitedly, eyes shining in hope._ I remember them!_

"Yes, that's right…." Tea's eyes sparkled with happy tears, and she glanced at Kaiba's reaction. He looked surprised, but not very. 

"I can remember! I can remember!" Mokuba was yipping around happily, as Brenda came back. 

"I heard it all," she declared. "You get two lollys for that, young man!" she handed them over, while Mokuba eagerly tore through them. "Looks like there's hope after all," she said to Tea. "Eh?" 

"Yup." Tea could only say, for she was too choked up. 

%%%%% 

"So….it is good that he's starting to remember," Tea commented after Dr. Wim left. Mokuba was asleep on his bed, softly snoring. 

"Yes……but he doesn't remember me," Kaiba pointed out, hobbling back to his bed. He stood up a bit straighter now, nearly his usual saunter again, Tea noticed, hiding a smile. "Ahhh…." He sighed softly, settling back. 

"Always the cynic, aren't you," Tea said without any malice, coming over closer, but still staying a great distance away. Even though Mokuba was in the room, sleeping, she didn't trust…herself or him. 

He smiled in a lazy way, but his words were anything but lazy-sounding. "Hand me that shaving case over there." 

She gave it to him, and he saw how she practically scuttled back to her place. _Girls….._he thought with a mental eye roll as he opened his shaving case. He hadn't shaved or showered since the accident, and probably looked like a beggar. "Well? Are you going to just gawk, Gardener, or help me?" 

"H-help you with wha-hat?" She cast a nervous glance over at his brother. 

"With my taxes," was his scathing response. She glared at his sarcasm, as he shook his head, and muttered, "Never mind," and put a basin with a folding mirror on his lap. Tea couldn't help but be relieved he didn't insist. 

But still she watched as he lathered up and ran down the razor, tapped it out on the basin. Somehow, watching him shave felt like a very intimate thing to do, and she blushed, twitching in the corner, pretending to play with the stuffed bear. But even Kaiba could see hear stealing glances at him, then looking away. 

_Humph. She **acts** so…innocent and coy._ _Well, she sure wasn't when she was kissing me all over, the other night_! He remembered how she looked that night, her dark brown hair spread all over his pillow, the silky feeling of it tangled up in his hands. _Why does she pretend like nothing ever happened between us? I don't want a relationship with her, but she doesn't have to pretend, either....!_ It was getting on his nerves..... 

_ Like she's ashamed to be with me,_ he thought, staring at his reflection. Me. _What's wrong with ME? Most girls would kill to be in her shoes, and all she does is whine and dash away when that nosy busybody doctor or anyone else for that matter, pokes around and catches us....._ That day, he'd felt like a fool, being left behind ….while she ran like a scared rabbit. 

_Stupid girl._ He finished up, wiping his face off with a towel. _Thinks she can embarrass me like that? Make me look like a fool? She wishes…._ "Gardener. Come here." 

"Wh-hy?" she complained. 

"So I can suck your blood. What do you think?" he answered, irritated as she inched closer. "What, are you scared?" His voice dripped with mockery. "Little old me?" 

_'Little….!'_ "Yes, little old you, when your gigantic ego is as big as Montana," she hissed in a whisper, so Mokuba wouldn't awake. He watched amusedly as the lights of war shone in her large, clear lake-blue eyes, unaffected by her insult. 

"That's not what you said the other night," he shot back. "You're were too busy moaning in my arms. Remember?" 

Her pearly pink mouth dropped open in shock at such a coarse remark. "Why, y-you…." she sputtered, unable to come up with a good comeback. "Y-You're only doing this.... to 'toy' with me like--like you 'test' out one of your machines!" she stormed. 

"Doing what? This?" He took her hand and kissed it swiftly, which she felt as far down as her knees, which turned weak instantly. _Dang…..he's trying to be charming…and doing a good job of it, too!_ "You are so weak," he commented then, eyes narrowed. "Falling for the first guy who dares you to kiss him. Feh." 

"Let's talk about you," her voice was shaking so much with rage, "you go around, thinking you're hot stuff, and every girl should swoon at your feet, when you're really just a coward. Remember?" she shot back, referring to when he'd pushed his own brother away.. 

"And you _love_ a '_coward_'." He concluded with a sneer. Her face blanched, but it gave him no pleasure to see it, surprisingly. "What, did I hurt you?" he said, brows pulling down in a scowl. "Are you ashamed to love me?" His grip tightened on her wrist so much he could feel her rapid pulse, though she glared at him in hate. "Is that why you ran off when that **snooping**, _brainless_ doctor came in?! _Now_ who's the coward!" 

Her face cleared with sudden clarity. "You're…..jealous......?!" 

His triumphant smirk fell. "Please!" He threw her hand, and scoffed loudly. "You flatter yourself!" There was a long silence as he scowled away, and then looked back, seeing her slender shoulders shaking with amusement. "And what the hell are you laughing about!" 

Tea clutched her sides. "You're…..jealous…." _It was just so amusing to see him this way….pouting like a little boy!_

"Get out!" he suddenly yelled, putting away the basin to the side table and pointing to the door. "Now!" _How dare she laugh at ME?! She's going to pay….and I am NOT jealous! She wishes---_ His temper rose dangerously to it's peak. 

Just then, there was a loud beeping noise that startled them both, but Tea knew what it was. Mokuba was having a seizure in his sleep….! "_Hello_!" She ran desperately to the door, yelling at the top of her lungs. "_WE NEED HELP, NOW!!"_ A team of resuscitators rushed to the room, quickly gathered around the little boy's bed. An oxygen mask was put over his nose and mouth, his eyes were still closed, but he was whimpering, as though in pain. Fortunately, they were able to settle him down with sedatives. Kaiba looked stricken and pale. 

"He's okay, just suffered a minor relapse," the doctor said reassuringly, but was so nervous, he shook. "He'll be fine---" 

"HE DIDN'T _LOOK_ 'FINE'! IF THIS _EVER_ HAPPENS AGAIN--" 

"Please, Mr. Kaiba, you must settle down," the doctor implored. "Otherwise, you may go back on the progress you have made….." Tea was ushered out the door before she could hear any more, but she heard him shouting as she left. Does he always have to overreact when he's scared? She thought, waiting for the elevator. Tea cast an anxious glance back, remembering the poor little boy twitching helplessly, unable to control his muscle spasms. _I don't know who I feel more sorry for….him or Kaiba…..Come to think of it, he started suffering when Kaiba yelled at me to 'get out.'_

_ Could **that** be what…..triggered it?_ Tea had read when amnesia patients' minds encounter a painful memory, they often suffer from seizures, among other things. It all had to do with the human brain and memory…..she was pretty sure where it came from.... 

_The accident….._

TBC

* * *

a/n: So Kaiba's so cute when he's jealous. =) And what really happened at the car crash? Even I don't know. But I'm going to find out…..so Review. 


	10. Chapter Ten

A/n: Hi, welcome back. And welcome to newbies, if you are. 120…..I feel so…..light! I'll keep pouring on the chapter if you keep pouring on the reviews. Deal? .

Disclaimer: AllDay does not own Yu-gi-oh! And that goes for all of my work.

* * *

**% A Slip of the Tongue? %**

Tea came to her usual post in the receptionist's room, where, to her immediate surprise, there was no one there! _That's funny......Tina should be here,_ she thought, remembering the mischievous, direct blond. "Ms. Martins? What's going on?"

"Tina had to go upstairs to work," was the answer, "But you have to be with the children today. Read them a story," said ms. Martins, handing Tea a fat book of children's stories.

Reluctantly, Tea took it, appalled by her reluctance. _I love working with children!_ _What's the matter with me….?_ Walking down the hallways, she realized that it was because….

I'd rather be with Kaiba……I miss him…..even though he makes me want to barf!

Tea smiled at the rather colloquial statement. _I miss him, but he makes me sick. Now that's an oxymoron for you. What a contradiction!_ But it was true. She did miss him, when she was away, and at home, asleep on her bed……_at least that's what I'm supposed to be doing…..lack thereof......_

The little boy that used to be Mokuba's friend was there, and asked where he went. Apparently, he missed him too. "Come on, and I'll take you there," Tea said, even though she knew it was partly an excuse to see HIM again……"for a visit….."

The boy toddled alongside her, trying to keep up with her longer stride. Tea made no effort to slow down, instead she picked him up, eager to see Kaiba all the sudden. After puzzling about it all night long, she decided it was sort of cute for him to be all jealous….._sort of protective_…..

When she got to his room, however, it was locked, and guarded by not one, but five black-suited bodyguards, all somber-expressioned. Tea instantly felt a dread that something bad had happened and her mind began whirling. _Did Mokuba have another relapse? Did Kaiba have to have emergency surgery? I have to know!_

Her worry propelled her forward, and she used the master key from the front desk. The door burst open, and……Tina was in there.

With Kaiba.

Holding a sponge.

Oh my god, is she giving him a……..bath?!

Kaiba instantly knew what was going through Tea's mind, it wasn't hard. "MISS! YOU CANNOT GO IN THERE!" His bodyguard restrained her as she feisty-ly tried to shake them off. Kaiba waved his hand to say it was all right, as the little boy, Mokuba's friend, came rushing inside.

"Mokie!" the friend called, and asleep, Mokuba woke up, and grinned at his friend. Kaiba watched them calmly, then turned to the outraged Tea.

_She called me jealous yesterday…….hm, I'm going to have some fun….._

"Tea! I was just….." Tina blushed pink, knowing that he was reserved for the brunette. "Um, Ms. Martins told me……" she trailed off meekly, fidgeting with the sponge.

"Tina here was just giving me a bath," Kaiba said matter-of-factly, enjoying the way Tea's face turned scarlet with jealousy. "So if you'll just go….." _Hmmm…….I wonder if they'll catfight…..! How amusing will that be.._ He waved dismissively.

"Oh, I see." Was all she said. His irritation stung a little higher.

"I'm sorry, Tea," Tina cried. "I didn't want to, since he's your boyfriend……and all……" Behind her, Tea saw Kaiba raise an eyebrow at the news.

"Thanks, Tina," Tea said in a whisper, ushering the blond out and shutting the door. "It's not what you think…..!" she hissed at Kaiba, who had a big fat annoying smirk right on those…… lips of his…..! "Stop smirking!"

"Telling everyone I'm your boyfriend, are we?" he said silkily. "Aren't we getting…..too ahead of ourselves?"

"I didn't!" she shrieked, throwing a shirt at him so he could put it on. "Tina and her DUMB ideas….."

"Mm hmm, 'dumb'," he said with an eye roll, laying the shirt across his torso, so it covered him up. "_Riiiiiight_," he said in a sarcastic voice that irritated her to no end.

"Tea? Tea?" It was Mokuba's little friend. "C'n me an' Mokie go down to the cafeteria and get somethin' to eat?"

"Sure, of course," she said sweetly, leading them out the door, where they found a nurse to take them there. Then she slammed the door. "Were you r_eally_ going to let her give you a sponge bath?!" her voice rose in eight octaves.

"What's it to you?" He said, glaring, not liking her screechy tone. "I thought you have the hots for Dr. Erik-what's-his-name. I saw you hugging him in the parking lot."

"Oh, please!"

"Then what was it? You jealous?"

"NO!" Even though she was. The horrible, ugly feeling in the pit of her stomach could only be such. It made her feel so petty; Tina was just doing her job. She adjusted her dark skirt nervously under his penetrating, probing gaze, noticing an open computer on the far table. "Doing your business, I see."

He was not about to be put off. "Since you scared away my maid, I'll just have to ring for another one….." Casually, he reached up for the call button, seeing her huge glare. "Unless…..you'd like to do it…..?" he smirked, knowing she was way too prissy and uptight do even consider such a thing.

Tea swallowed visibly. She really didn't to tempt fate, but she knew she'd go insane with jealousy if another pretty young thing were to…._and he damn well knows it! Just to spite me and hurt my feelings, he'd willingly allow some floozy to put her hands all over him! Probably make me sit in the corner, too._ Grabbing the sponge that Tina had dropped, she tossed to it from hand to hand in a no nonsense way. "Fine! I will! Sit up."

A slightly taken aback look passed over his light eyes, fleeting, and then he gave her a pointed look. Tea quickly turned her back, facing the wall so he could change. "What have you gotten yourself into this time….?" She thought aloud to herself, pressing her eyes shut, just in case.

"Okay." His tone was strangely quiet and low. Slowly, as if he'd bite, she turned back, uncertainty written all over her face, as well as regret, for he had only a towel draped around his waist, a basin surrounding him. she daren't look at his face, for fear of what she might find there. _Just get this over with…..I'll show you that I can! Then we'll see who's jealous….of who….._ The sponge felt strangely heavy as she passed it over his neck and shoulders, her eyes fixed on her hand as well as his. There was no telling what he would do…_Probably try to grab me….._

But he didn't. Deciding to see just how far he could push her…it was obvious she was tensed up like a strung bow. Tea was thinking, _Just pretend he's some old ninety year old…..with blotchy skin instead of tanned…….wrinkly instead of smooth…._.She took in a shuddering breath slowly, so he wouldn't hear and finished up, rinsing, emptying the basin of dirty water in the bathroom, then handing him a towel to dry off. Her mouth felt dry as the towel and she backed off, looking anywhere for distraction. Neither of them had said a single word.

"You can leave now," he ordered. _If you want……_ was the implied, unsaid second half of the sentence. She hesitated, hearing it, and handed him a freshly laundered hospital gown to put on. He took it, and in one move, wrapped it around her wrist and pulled her closer, nearly making her stumble into his lap. "You sure are cute when you're jealous," was all he said to her suspicious face, a slight smirk pulling up one corner of his mouth.

She watched it with pure fascination. "I was not……jealous….!" She convinced no one. _He thinks I'm cute?_ That was the only thing, as trivial as it was, on her mind. "No, don't," she added, voice thick when he took her other hand and pressed his longer one against her palm. Their fingers unfolded and linked together willfully._ Why? Why does he do this to me? HOW?_

Nuzzling her nose in the Eskimo kiss she'd taught him, he gave her a tiny kiss, and immediately felt her relax with a sigh. _This girl….there's just something about the way she screeches at me…..very determined….yet…yielding…only when I do this. So simple, so easy....._ Tipping her chin up, his other hand pressed against her waist inviting her closer as the kiss lingered on. Finally, he pulled away suddenly, expecting her to lean in further.

Instead, though, she cupped her hand on his cheek, saw that way his expression changed. _Tenderness seems to take him off his guard,_ she realized. _That could come in handy…._Tea rubbed her thumb against the crease at corner of his lip, then lifted her gaze to meet his, full of hope and longing. _Why won't you tell me how you feel about me….. I know it's more than…what you're saying…._ "I do….love you .....you know….."

_I know,_ he thought with resignation. _That's the problem….._ Aloud, he said only, "Ssshh…." And really did pull her into his lap this time. One hand traveled up her silky thigh, the other in her equally soft dark hair, murmuring in pleasure as she started to respond. _He smells a lot better after his bath, _she couldn't help thinking, and would've laughed at that if he didn't find her lips with his just then. Just the size of him, making her feel so tiny and small and safe, all wrapped in his strong arms. _In here, this is where things are simple,_ he was thinking. _When we're like this.....and love is too complicated. But she is right….. and things were too precarious right now……._

They broke up, mostly for sanity, and Tea realized he still only had a towel on. A very tiny towel…. Blushing bright red, she tried to back off, until he saw where she was looking at and tipped up her chin again. Again, their lips met for an especially hot searing kiss, and again, she relaxed.

Until she saw the towel again, only this time, it was right beside his head.

Her whole body froze solid, in fear. _Was he---? I don't want to look, but--- I have to see what's going on!_ He watched with bearely hidden amusement as she jerked her head down, eyes wider than coasters….

He was wearing his boxers. Still.

Feeling foolish, Tea slowly looked back, at his barely contained laughter. Not liking to be laughed at, she gave him her very best scowl. "Why you---!" she pummeled her fist against his hard chest, but softly and with indigence_. Either he changes clothes faster than any one I've ever seen, or…he had it on all along! Just to embarrass me……_

Still, it is a little bit funny. A LITTLE bit. She laughed a little, mostly with relief.

"Disappointed…?" he had watched her enchanting laugh. "L-" he stopped abruptly and her head shot up.

" 'Love'? Were you about to say, 'love?' " Her large round eyes got all hopeful.

"NO." Even though he was. _It's just a little slip of the tongue,_ he thought, pushing her off and donning his hospital gown. _That's all!_ Tea tried to help him, since he couldn't raise his arms, but he was scowling all of the sudden, pouting like a little boy. _Maybe he was about to!_ She thought hopefully. _Maybe he was just about to confess his feelings---_"And don't look at me like that, all hopeful!" he growled. "I wasn't, I tell you! Now get out." He reached for his computer with finality; body language saying this conversation was over.

Rather snapping it……."Get out to yourself….." Obediently Tea went to the door, then looked back at his glowering face, intent on his computer. He didn't look up, and she left. _He was about to say it! I bet!_ She was starting to read him a bit better. Shutting the door with a click, she wondered about the boys. _They've been gone a long time…..I hope they haven't gotten into trouble….!_ Briefly, she acknowledged that her earlier rage of jealousy had practically thrown them out, and if something bad had happened, it'd be all her fault. _I have to get home soon, but I'd better find them SOONER…._

But she looked all over the hospital…..and when she couldn't find them……..started to panic…..

TBC!

%%%%

A/n: Ha, Tea's turn to be jealous.....and uh oh where did they go? Spied on our couple, maybe? (laugh)got scarred for life ….that'd be interesting. And Kaiba nearly admitted. Oh so stubborn. Anyway, Review to find out. See you next chapter. (waves bye)


	11. Chapter Eleven

a/n: Yeah, it's been a while, so I decided to update. I don't own YuGiOh!

* * *

****

Tea looked left, then right in the semi crowded hall. No boys. No Mokuba. After that "little" bath fiasco, she had completely forgotten she'd sent them out for a snack downstairs. She would feel terribly guilty if anything had happened to them. After all, children were in her charge. Heart hammering, she strode down to the stairs, peeking occasionally in doors randomly.

"Mokuba?! Where--?"

Tea sighed in relief at the sight of shaggy black hair, in the X-ray room. Beside him, the other boy was reading quietly in the corner.

"You gave me a heart attack! Why didn't you come back?"

Mokuba shook his little head, which was still wrapped in a bandage since the accident. Tea realized he was listening to two other doctors as they talked. Something told her to listen.

". . . .doesn't seem . . . .any progress . . . . " One doctor, that Tea recognized as a radiologist, was shaking his grey head.

" . . . see the cartilage. . . ?" The other doctor pointed to an X-ray of a spine, illuminated from behind. " . . . not healing well . . . will get worse . . . .might rupture the cord . . . "

"Pushing himself too hard!" the first one said angrily, rubbing his temples.

Tea recognized the name on the charts: Kaiba's. Those were his X-rays they were talking about! Quickly, she ushered Mokuba outside, gestured for the other little boy to follow. In the hallway again, she pushed then to a quiet corner. "You weren't supposed to be listening in to that!"

The other little boy giggled. "We wen' back to th' room, but you and that man . . . ." he giggled again, and Tea felt a deep flush creep over her cheeks. They really did see her and Kaiba together--! _Jeez._

Mokuba was staring down, instead. "My brother . . . they said he's not getting well . . . ."

Tea gripped his tiny shoulder. "You . . . remember him?" Her smile spread. "That's great--!-" her voice died as she saw the look on his smudged face. "What . . . is it?"

She saw him touch the bandages on his head, with a woeful look. "Big . . . fight . . . can't explain---! Please don't tell!" He suddenly shook his head, hard. "But he has to get better---! He will won't he, Tea?" Tears started to drip from his huge dark blue eyes.

"Of course he will," she helped him back his room by the hand. "One thing I know: Kaiba always never gives up."

Though that didn't make a spot of sense, Mokuba nodded mutely and fell silent. Tea took the other little boy back to the children's ward downstairs, thinking all the while, Kaiba can't push himself as hard as he has been, else, he'll do more damage! She smiled grimly. And that's the hard part; convincing him to take it slower. . . he certainly likes things to be done at a rapid pace. . . .

Mokuba plodded along, suddenly feeling very sleepy, as she entered the room the two brothers shared; her heart skipping a bit like it always did. She helped Mokuba in his bed first, he fell asleep immediately. But she was surprised when all she saw was two unrecognizable nurses, making up the bed with fresh sheets for a new patient. Tea asked them what happened, thinking he had to go for another surgery or something.

"Checked himself out." They answered, clicking.

%%%%

Tea stared up early the next morning in her bed. She had been doing that all night. Hadn't had a drop of sleep. Wondering whether Kaiba had gotten the news that he wasn't getting better, or left before the doctors could tell him.

_I guess I'll go and find out . . . ._ She slid out, her head feeling as dense as an anvil. She splashed some water on her face to wake herself up, then put on her school uniform and gathered up her things, remembering that Mokuba, although he had begged her not to tell, had regained his memories. _But why wouldn't he want his brother to know? Kaiba would be thrilled to find out . . . _Tea had to wonder if it had something to do with the circumstances of the accident. Of course, if she asked, she might as well talk to a wall; she'd get just as much an answer.

_They are the most tight-lipped family I've ever met . . . .secrets overflowing everywhere . . ._ Tea knew although the brothers loved each other very much, and it wasn't very _warm_, say like . . . Joey's and Serenity's relationship. Although they both would do anything for the other, the Kaiba household moved rather like ghosts, in an atmosphere full of tension. Surely, they fought like every other sibling, but since Kaiba was Mokuba's mother _and_ father, as well as his brother, the only one he'd ever known--Tea didn't know much about the family's history--it was _different_ kind of relationship. . . .

At school, Tea said little, and didn't eat much. She wondered why she was getting in so deep. She knew that although she was in love with him, he didn't love her back, and that was okay. Well, okay, maybe it wasn't, but that was just how life went. Countless times she attempted to make him see the light, but to no avail. She wasn't exactly ready to give up, but she was currently tired of trying.

"Tea? are you okay? You look . . . kind of pale," her friend Yugi said concerned. "Do you . . . need to see the nurse or---?"

"No, I'm just tired a little. I didn't get much sleep," she answered with her best convincing smile, but she didn't look like all she needed was just some sleep. Her usually glowing skin was sallow and her cheeks were sunken in. But soon, at her friends constant urging, she went to see the nurse. _Oh well, I really don't feel well, anyway . . . I need a quick nap._

The nurse took her temperature, checked her forehead, and took her blood pressure, and finally said all she need was a good rest. Tea gratefully slid into the cool, comforting sheets of the office's cot, feeling like she could sleep for a year.

The soft _tick tick_ of the wall clock lulled her to sleep, reminding her of that night when she had slept to the beat of his own heart, after he'd kissed and caressed her, it seemed, like forever. Tears started to leak out of the corners of her dry, parched eyes. Surely he had felt _something_ then, even a little? It was when she'd admitted her feelings, and he had chose not to believe her or it. Either he felt like he wasn't worthy of her love, or she hadn't been convincing enough _to_ make him believe, or . . . Tea smiled when she thought of the fact: that he hadn't "been" so crippled _that_ night . . . .

But it didn't matter. Dreams floated around, of Kaiba coming in the nurse's office and taking her hand, lifting her up and they walked away together. His expression would be kind and gentle, totally unlike his usual harsh countenance, tenderly looking down at her as he had when she had kissed him on the neck and pulled back. Just a glimpse . . . of his inner self . . . maybe? Tea dared to dream . . . .

"Painkillers . . . and lots of them!" she heard a faint growl inthe foggy distance. So familiar. She shifted in her sleep, so that one arm was flung over her head and her shoulder-length dark hair fell partly over her face. She didn't want leave her dream . . . .

Then she felt a pinprick of wet on her mouth, and unconsciously starting kissing back, murmuring his name softly, under her breath. Her hand slid over the neck of the person, feeling sifting, cool, silky soft hair. She was still asleep, forgetting they were in school. "_Kaiba_ . . . " then she realized what she was doing and came awake with a start.

"What's the big idea?!" he looked just as angry, staring at her, appalled. "I walked over and you grabbed me!"

"Kaiba . . ." she panted. _Phew_. It could have been anyone, she was so lost in her dreamland . . . "And what do you mean 'I grabbed you' ?"

"Did I stutter?" He looked her over.

"You-you . . . " She was silenced by his hand clamping her mouth shut, as the school nurse came back in, carrying bottles of Tylenol and Excedrin.

"Here you go, Mr. Kaiba." The nurse bowed. And held them out as if an offering and a bow.

Meanwhile, Tea had gathered her wits again, and she caught his coat as it swished past her. "I need to tell you something!" she hissed in a whisper as he greedily opened bottle after bottle and took, it seemed, two of each. "Don't take so much!" This time she didn't bother to keep her voice low.

He just glared and took up his crutches again. Using a cane was less noticeable, but it made him feel like an old man. "Can it, Tea."

"You have to get back to the hospital," she insisted, tugging at his jacket with emphasis, a fierce expression. "If you don't you'll---"

"Let me guess: I'll get worse." His voice dripped with sarcasm. "Thank you, but no thank you, for the analysis report, _Doctor_. I make my own rules." With that, he tugged himself free for her grasp, and swished out of the office, with a pained look.

With a sigh of frustration since they didn't let students scream, Tea swung out of bed, prepared to chase after him. The school nurse said with a bland expression, putting her hand on Tea's shoulder, "Do you feel better dear?"

"Huh? Oh yes, thank you very much." Tea gave her a little bow of thanks.

"Good, because school's over."

%%%%

After gathering her missed work, Tea headed for the door, muttering to herself about sleeping the whole day away. Well, now she was wide-awake and ready for battle. Though she looked like a hurricane: papers, pencils, notebooks strewn everywhere. Her friends were waiting for her.

"Are you okay, Tea? You look harried," said Serenity, her big brown eyes fixed on Tea's large blue ones. They were all looking rather worried.

"Who me? I'm perfectly fine," Tea made her voice sound even and smooth. "I just need to tell . . . a friend that---er, something." She started edging away, and saw them exchange glances.

"Tea . . . . what's going on? It seems we hardly ever see you anymore!" spoke up Yugi, and the others nodded in agreement. "It your business if you have some secret boyfriend, we don't care, but we all have been missing you lately." More nods of agreement.

"Seriously," said Joey, usually the one who was actually glad when she wasn't there.

Tea found herself welling with guilt. It was true, she had been ignoring them lately and decided to make it up to them. "All right, you all are right. So, what do you want to do today?" She put on a wide smile, and they relaxed.

"Let's see a movie. . . . no, go to da park!" That was from Joey. "No, the pizza place!" Same. "Hang out at the Game Shop?" Groans.

Finally they agreed to hang out at the mall, since it had practically everything there, and off they went. Tea changed into comfortable jeans, and a pale blue oversized sweater since it was chilly outside. _Maybe I do need a short break from . . . well, Kaiba_, she thought. Neither of her friends knew about her feelings for him. _Yet. I'll get around to telling them, just not yet!_

The wind ruffled her hair, and even though it was a relief to have good old-fashioned fun with her friends again, her mind kept straying over how Kaiba was. Their kiss was still well on her mind. It seemed they kissed every day. _And then argued every day._ Afterwards. Sometimes _right_ afterwards. At one point, when all the boys were raving about some new duel cards, Serenity turned to Tea and said, "You look sad."

"Yes. . . ." Tea agreed, looking wistful, thinking of the days way back when she could entirely devote herself to fun. "I am sad." And because she desperately need to tell someone, she told Serenity everything that had happened in the hospital. . . Well, _nearly_ everything, given her young age. Still, Serenity goggled at her for a while after she was done.

"And . . . you say he's going to get worse . . ." She waved as the boys spotted an electronic gaming store and dashed off, shaking her head ruefully. "If he doesn't get help?" Tea nodded, glad she didn't make fun of her. "That's terrible . . ." Her brown eyes looked sad now. "Well, maybe you can tell him."

"I've tried, I---"

"Since he's right there." Serenity jerked her chin without looking. Sometimes she could hear people first before others saw them.

Tea looked and saw she was right. "And you won't tell, please--?" The younger girl shook her head in agreement, and Tea got up.

* * *

A/n: well, not a cliff, exactly. Please leave a nice review. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

a/n: Sorry for the long wait. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: AllDay Doesn't own YuGiOh! ! !

**Chapter 12: Five Minutes Can Change Your Life**

"Kaiba! Wait up!" she said breathlessly, half jogging to catch up.

He didn't turn, just calmly walked away out the glass double mall's doors, which closed behind him with a flash of sunlight. She paused, then followed.

_Well, at least he's moving fine enough to get away from me,_ she thought, taking his obvious ignoring personally. She glared at his retreating back for a while, taking in the hot, sunny day where humidity was at an all time high. And still he wears those long jackets, even then. As she power walked to catch up, Tea was disgusted at her palms for smoothing down her skirt free of wrinkles; only ditzes did _that. _But here she was. Dreading what was to come.

To stop him, she called, using a vaguely sarcastic tone, "If you want to rupture your back even worse, then go ahead and don't listen to me. But who'll wheel you around for the rest of your life? Because that's what'll happen when you spend it in a wheelch---"

She was cut off at this point because he'd stiffened at her voice, turned, and _stuffed_ her, practically, in his limo, all in one quick move. It all happened so fast, she doubted anyone caught it outside. Gasping in outrage, she yelled, "_What do you think you're doing?"_ without taking a breath.

"What do YOU think YOU'RE doing?!" He had thrown her against the plushy, leather seats, face livid. "Blurting all my secrets out--! In the middle of day--! Where some enemy could hear--!" With a press, he pushed a button that seemed to lock everything on the side bar.

"Well . . . Well . . . ." Tea could only stammer, thinking of an excuse. _Sheesh, he revels in paranoia! CONSTANT paranoia! _"Like, _yeah_ right, _Pegasus_ or someone have their ears pressed against your window _24_/_7_!" she defended herself, fixing herself up in a sit, glaring, disgruntled.

He snorted, harrumphing, and studied the seat in front of him like why should he listen to her inexprienced ramblings. Tea decided to drop it and move on to another subject. "Anyway . . . . like I was saying to you earlier in the nurse's office, I . . . . . " He's probably going to accuse me of snooping, but, oh well. "overheard two doctors talking about your X-rays, and they said your progress is deteriating."

"Stop," he said before she finished her sentence, but she finished anyway, with a concentrated look. "I don't want to hear----" _Your lies_, he wanted to say, but somehow the words stuck. "That's only some juvenile's opinion," Kaiba said after a pause, double checking to make sure they were soundproof. "I _am_ getting better," he said. omnisciently.

_Like you know it all._ "What, do you list 'medical experience' on your resume?" she said bluntly. "Because unless you do---" he cut in again, but she went on. "---it's the first time I've heard of it."

_Sheesh, and people call ME sarcastic?! Her tone is dripping with it._ He wanted for her to go away, leave him and his thoughts alone, and strangle her for screaming out what had happened to him in the past few weeks. It was supposed have been a secret! Only close comrades knew about it.

_'Comrades?!' I mean, 'associates.'_ Kaiba smiled mirthlessly at his own word. I have no friends

. 'Friends.' Yech.

Steeling away, he glanced at her expression. Full of hope, and concern. But apart from being completely naïve, there was a certain wariness in there too. Used to it, Kaiba gentled his tone, though his eyes turned, if possible, more steely.

"I don't care if this 'doctor' is a renowned practitioner in all the world," he stated calmly, stubbornly crossing his arms across his blue suited chest, though it hurt to do so. "I'm NOT going back to that _hellhole_." _Hospitals. Ugh._ "N-O-T GOING!"

"Is it me?" she persisted, stubborn as he. "Is it because of me? My community service is almost up. Will you go . .. . then?"

"No, it's not you," he said, too automatic, he thought. "I just don't like going to hospitals. Even being treated in one is worse. Got it?!"

With that, he put a hand on the door as if he was going to push it open. Tea saw him hesitate, at and at first thought . . .well, it didn't matter, since she saw him wince, and a clear drop of sweat slid stickily down his cheek.

Accompanied by a fierce grimace, she knew by now it was his back, was acting up again. His left hand went to his pocket. "Oh no, you don't!" she exclamed, stopping him. "Pills aren't giong to help, Kaiba. Only seeing a doctor can . . . "

He scowled, shook her off, and unscrewed the cap. _Damn her, for laying all my problems in it's full glory like that. Let's see her go through this. And then we'll see if she's still yapping._ Tea watched the little blue pills shake out into his slightly shaking hand . . . . it reminded her of a druggie, so much, that it scared her, and her arm flung out.

Thinking she was trying to knock it down, he held it away from reach, but her hand instead slapped over his mouth. "I am not letting you take them." She whispered.

Glaring even more deathly, he mumbled something, then yanked her palm down, then snapped, "Don't be so over-dramatic!" With that he proceeded to stuff the pills quickly down his throat. Then, halfsmirking at her horrified face, he said mock-innocent, "What? Never saw someone take some painkillers . . . ?"

A defeated sigh sounded from her, and she looked down sadly. Finally, he thought. "I hope you can tell Mokuba that when you're dead of a pill overdose." She managed to stated calmly.

The mocking smile disappeared. "My brother doesn't remember me, and it's best you keep your mouth shut to the world about that too." He added, as in menacing afterthought.

"Yes, he does." Tea knew that Mokuba had asked her not to tell, but she thought this important."He does remember you."

After a stunned silence, his face slackened to it's usual expressionless state. "You're not a good liar, Tea." Realizing his error, he stumbled on anyway. "Nice try."

_Not!_ He thought sardonically, crossing his legs and arms and waiting for the medicine to take effect.

"It's true," she protested hotly. "He told me not to tell you---"

"He tells me everything!" He argued, starting to get really angry now. His back was still throbbing with pain. "Got that? _Everything!"_

"_Obviously_ not!" She said, obstainetly, oblivious to his anger. " You don't spend enough time with him to know!"

.He loomed over her like the Tower of Doom. "Don't TELL me how to act around him! You don't know _anything about us_!"

Again, she opened her mouth, starting to interrupt, but he cut her off.

"Just leave me alone! It's pretty pathetic how you followed me around in school, acting like we we're _boyfriend_ and _girlfriend_. Get a clue; we're not a couple and we _never will be_!" He was about to add an "I don't like you!" at her stricken, pale face, but decided not to.

_But I love you....._ She felt the horrible sting in her throat."But I ...." she began, underneath her breath, so softly, just as he cut her off, yet again.

"WELL,I DON'T LIKE YOU! YOU LIE!"

"DON't call ME a LIAR!" Her pride made her say, actually yell in his face, as she angrily stood up, eyes bright. He said something else, but Tea didn't hear it, for she was too busy running out the door, scramblig, stunbling.....and biting down the horrible heaving of sobs that rose like acid in her throat. She felt her heart beat loudly with resentment and anger, deeply hurt.

_Mostly at him, such a jerkoff, but at myself as well, for falling in love with such an insensitive guy....._A car turned the corner. It's headlights flashed into the now nighttime darkness, blinding her, like a doe. A doe caught in the headlights......

HONK! _HONK!_ H--

_I don't like her! _Kaiba sat, unmoving, staring the darkness, sulkily scowling, alone in the limo, restlessly fingering the rattling bottle of pills in his long fingers._I DON'T._ He sighed heavily, feeling 100 years old. _She always make me feel bad...... about...... what a bastard I am!_ he complained silently, ranting at the gods.

".....I love her...."

The gods, seemingly, answered with a horrible crunch....

ToBeContinued.....

* * *

A/n: Er, sorry about that ending.I'm addicted to The Hyponitizing Cliffie . I will get helpsoon.Please review anyways, thanks. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

a/n: Wow. And this is my first fic ! So many thanks for all your support!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Yugioh, or the characters.

"talking"

_thoughts, emphasis_

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Things I Said**

"19 year old girl…..hit head on….."

"We'd better get her there fast……her condition's deteriorating….."

Kaiba woke up from his dream, suddenly and fast, sweat pouring down his chin, and the movement making his back ache _again_. The things Tea had said about him being dead of a drug overdose had really gotten to him, and he hadn't taken another painkiller since, even though now his neck hurt bad. Still dressed in his soft silken pajamas, he put on his kingly satin robe and made his journey to the closet, regretting deeply that he'd designed his bedroom so big.

What a vivid dream…..how strange…..He grabbed his cane; or what he called 'an old man's cane' (he'd submitted to one at last) and a maid came to help dress him. Why was the one thought in his head about Tea….? Her image lurking around his vision, her touch on his body…._have I really fallen for her THAT badly?_

Maybe so, he admitted grudgingly as he nodded the maid away quickly and combed thick brown hair over sky blue eyes, now narrowing in the mirror. _Maybe I shouldn't have called her a liar……even though it's true…she did make me angry….she's always making me angry….._The comb clattered in the sink as a fresh new pain made his eyes sting. _Even so……I still do love her…..and I'm sorry….for the things I---_

"Mr. Kaiba. You're limo's waiting, sir." The bodyguard bowed deeply, and left.

"Wait." Kaiba threw away his cane, where it clattered by the wall. "There's been a change of plans."

%%%%%%

Taking a day off…..when did I last do this. Oh, yes. _A week ago when a car hit me._ It seemed more like a century. _Ah, sarcasm....I revel in it. ._The nurses whispered and giggled like idiots as he walked by, gabbing like hens. _Ugh….I hate the hospitals….even worse when I have to carry this stupid stuffed bear around……I must look idiotic._

It was the same one that was in his room, but he was hoping Mokuba wouldn't realize. The trip to the gift shop may as well be a pilgrimage. Stopping his silly line of thoughts, he shuffled inside Rm. 516, with effort.

Mokuba was sitting aganist the wall in bed; wild hair pressed aganist the pillow, straining disgreeably aganist the bandages wrapped many times around his tiny head. He looked up when he entered, and his little face lit up. "Oh! A stuffed plush bear, for me?! Thanks a lot, big brother!" He buried his small nose in the bear, squeezing it tightly until its eyes nearly popped.

Kaiba felt the finger of ice run down his spine. "You....._know_ me?"

Too late, Mokuba's face flashed with an instant of guilt, before he could fix it. "U-u-hh..." he stammered. "Well....."

"_How_ long before today, _Mokuba_?" Kaiba fought to keep his voice on the down low, but it was hard; referring to the amnesia.. _Please, say today.....this morning......five minutes ago.... _

"A couple of weeks....now...." Mokuba faltered, looking down at the cream sheets with blue duckys printed on it. His voice seemed to lose energy miserably with each word. "Please, let me explain!" he begged in a hearfelt plead.

But Kaiba barely heard past "a couple of weeks." His ears were filled with a strange, harsh buzzing, all of the sudden. _I called Tea a liar.....I trusted Mokuba, that he would tell me; he knows how important it is to me for him to remember us......_ Suddenly, his mind brought him back to his brother's ramblings.

"I-know-I-should've-told-you-big-brother-that-I-remembered--" Mokuba took in a big, shuddering gasp, big eyes huge and sad, "-you,-but-I.....liked-all-the-attention-you-paid-to-me-when-you-thought-I-didn't-remember-and-and--" He took in a big gulping sob. "--after-the-fight-we-h-had-b-b-before....that car....hit us.....I was afraid...."

"That's enough, Mokuba." Kaiba said curtly, glancing at the open door, to see if anyone had heard, before shutting it tight. "I am very disappointed in you." He let that final, cutting reprimand hang in mid air, while he paced around, gathering wits. "Being afraid is _no_ excuse for lying."

Mokuba hung his head, but Kaiba felt like the words were automatic, like if someone else were saying it. He half-expected Tea to coming bursting through the closed door, like that day when another nurse was giving him a bath, shouting, _"I knew it!"_ and then, go on a long tirade about whata bad brother he was and he should act more like a parent.

But the door stayed dead still.

_Why is she so much on my mind ?_

Shaking it away, he continued to lecture about the virtues of truth, but then patted the child's head, promising to come back in a while. His back was acting up, and he was thinking about let the hospital take care of him again....only for a while.

Stepping out in the busy hall, he found a twinge of fear creep up his spine. It seemed usually strong......

His shoes clicked as he searched for the restroom. A once bustling hall seemed dead still now. Takinga wrong turn, he ended up in ICU. Intensive Care Unit......

No time to think about it now. He thought, shuffling along and wiping sweat off with the back of his hand. "I have to make it up to her.....for calling her a liar...." He finally spotted the classical signs pointing toward the restrooms, sighing in relief._ Must it be down the hall?! All the way there?! _Kaiba thought of ways to apologize meanwhile, eyes straight ahead on the destination.

_Maybe I should get her some flowers......doesn't all girls like them or something? _Step, step, shuffle. _Though, she'll probably throw them right back in my face, given her spunky attitude......not that I would blame her._

He paused to rest, brushing the sweaty bangs from his face. The one time I could use some help, and no one's there to help me! He thought, annoyed. Only she helped--

Just then, a patient caught his eye in one of the rooms through the window outside the door. A woman with dark hair and a tall blond man were sobbing at some bedside, their grief firmly etched on thier faces. He didn't know why this should grab his attention. It waas everywhere; especially in a hospital. Kaiba paused, then turned slightly, squinting and scowling, trying to recognized their faces in case he knew them from work, or something.

They glanced up, and he froze to caught spying, but they just looked down again. Still, he moved a bit aside, still watching, still waiting, until they came out. A nurse came and helped them away, saying stuff like, "It's okay," and "She's a real fighter, I know her well since the day she came to volunteer....such a good heart."

He watched them as they were led sobbing away, and then, when they had turned the corner, took another look, a closer look. She seemed...familiar.....wait how did he know it was a she? Probably the long dark hair.....Grabbing a nurse and not being able to stand it any longer, he barked, "_Who_ is that?!"

The nurse looked ruffled. "You shouldn't be out of your room, Mr. Kaiba.....Hmm, let's see......" She checked a clipboard that had a pen dangling from it, on the wall. " ' Gardener, Tea....' Hmm, that seemes familiar...now, where did I hear that be....fo---" She looked around; he was gone. "Hmph, how rude." She flounced off, pulling a cell phone to gab on it.

Inside the room, at the bedside, Kaiba watched his hands shake as he read her statistics and what the hell happened._ Car crash, comatose since yesterday......_the words swam, but inside his mind, things churned and clicked away rapidly, conjuring up the percentage of dying. Due to the extent of her injuries' massive extent, _she only had a fifty percent change of living....._

He grabbed the limp hand in his tightly, the papers swooshing down with a crash. "_Please........."_ She didn't respond, not a yell, or a scold, her big lake-blue eyes didn't flash with anger at him.....or close gently with passion and hurt....just....

....not even a _trace_ of a flicker.....face death-like and pale.......no color in her face at all.....

"I'm sorry for the things I said......I didn't mean it.....please, don't die....." he shouted; it coming out only as a hoarse, thick whisper.

The fingers twitched once, as he bowed his head down, breathing harshly....heart aching...... "I love you...don't you....die....."

A second hand touched him gently on the shoulder.

To Be continued....

* * *

a/n: Meh, thank you for reading.What to do, now? Why, please review this chapter for more. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

A/n: well, I think this chap's going to be long…..a bit of a twist at the end…..

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh™

Key: "talking"

thoughts, emphasis

**Chapter Twelve: The Heart Always Tells All**

Kaiba stared down at the sleeping girl, watching, waiting for an answer. "Hello, Mokuba," he said, tonelessly, without looking over.

Slowly, Mokuba lifted his hand from his brother's shoulder, his eyes huge and sad. "W-w-what's wrong with Tea, big bro?" he asked sadly, little fingers fiddling with one of the tubes that ran down one arm. When Kaiba didn't answer and just kept staring down at her, he picked up the strewn papers of her status report and found out for himself. "Just like us……?"

"Looks like it," said Kaiba heavily, and rubbing his face to shake the sleep out. He was still holding her hand, feeling the soft skin under his thumb and forefinger, the delicacy of her bone structure. Even though there was tubes coming from her mouth and nose, an oxygen mask, and a big green bruise covering half her face, she still looked lovely and peaceful, like she were just sleeping. _Only she might never wake up……_and it was all his fault. No doubt she had been hit when she had run, highly distraught after he'd accused her of lying, straight into the path of a hit-and-run driver. The guy hadn't been caught yet, but Kaiba had a good idea of who he was. Or, more specifically, by whom he had been hired.

He looked down at the long dark lashes curling over the one porcelain cheek, and was reminded of that time in the nurse's office, where he'd found her sleeping like angel, a perfect paragon of Sleeping Beauty. He decided he rather liked watching her when she slept, for she wasn't screaming at him. Whether it was in his arms in the hospital that night, or in a simple cot at the high school, when he had checked to see how she was, and she had murmured his name and grabbed and kissed him, and he'd known it was he in her dreams, then…..

Are you dreaming of me now, my love? Please…..wake up…..say my name, again…..say anything......

&&&&&&&&& Meanwhile &&&&&&&&&

Tea woke up, suddenly, in a boundless meadow, bright green grass and even brighter sunlight danced together, bright blue butterflies and sparkly brooks babbled by, looking cool and inviting. Wow, she thought. _I feel like Eve in the Garden of Eden_….As she walked across, the sunlight lashing against her legs, she wondered why she felt so…..empty. Surely, in a place as lovely as this meadow, she should feel nothing but joy and gladness, but…..none came.

I'm _lonely_……..

Ahead, she saw a pair of kissing deer in the shade, their outlines clearly visible against the bright sun. A big buck stallion and a doe, nuzzling each other lovingly. Tea smiled slightly at the pair, they looked so cute. But they seemed…..familiar, somehow……especially since they looked as if they were really ….. What kinda dream is this, she wondered. Making out deer? She turned away, her cheeks warmed ........by the sun.

She knew it was a dream because although she did feel empty because of something she couldn't remember, it was a kind of numb sort of pain. The numbness just sort of stuck in her throat, like when you eat something too fast and choke._ I am sad_. Her bare feet moved through the water with ease. The sun shone brightly, hurting her eyes. A lone figure stood on a gently sloping hill.

Tall, the figure was. A boy. Unlike all the brightness around, he was only a shadow; faceless. Tea felt afraid for the first time, in her life. Of whatever IT was. But it was only a boy……wasn't it? Seems so familiar….it hurt to think back.

Who is he? Who is that boy?

&&&&&&&&&&&&& Meanwhile &&&&&&&&

"Brother……I think her parents are gonna coming back."

Kaiba hadn't realized he'd almost nodded off, until he almost fell over getting up; he was so sleepy. Mokuba came over to help, looking concerned, and he smiled weakly iin reassurance. It's best if I go….but I'll be back……I can't explain to her parents who I am. Rubbing his other hand hard over his face to wake up, he squeezed her hand slightly, and let his tight grip relax.

I'll be back…..He took one last look as he left, over the shoulder of his white coat. Somehow, he was reluctant to leave. Suppose she should ……pass away into the night? And just after he finally found love……_that's it; I must be cursed_.

His footsteps, instead of a sharp click, shuffled around, mumbling on the tile-wood. It was so unfair_. I shouldn't have to pay for this….why me? I do the best I can, really_…..I _try_. I know I'm hard and cynical, but that's the way life made me…_what else can I do?_

………………….Change…...............

He scowled_. Why should I have to be the one to 'change'; I don't change for nobody ---! _But then, he made a vow. _If Tea should survive this, then….I_ will _change._ Be more understanding. _More open_. Tolerate and accept people for who they are_. Help out charity_. Heck, _anything_, just let her make it through….

Her fingers fluttered, suddenly, a little, just a flick. For a moment, he stared up at the heavens annoyed, and then, right back at her, hopefully. Was she about to come to?

"Mokuba….get a nurse!" he ordered, and as the little boy scampered off, he stared down at her, wishing he had some sort of present or gift. He had stayed with her since he'd found out about the accident, and he didn't want to miss it when she came to._ I want her to see me first….._

_…..to know how sorry I am, for everything._

Mokuba returned with a snowy haired doctor, who checked her statistics. "Well, I don't know how, but she's coming to!," he said scratching his head in total puzzlement, bewildered. "And her parents just left to get something to eat……..I'll page them." He checked Tea's eyelids, trying to get the pupils to contract, and when they did, he smiled and promised, "Hey, little girl! (He was really old doctor) You're going to be j_ust fine." _But it wasn't true. She had along way to go, with multiple injures, a crushed spleen, cracked ribs, shattered right leg, Kaiba knew at all from her chart. The car had hit her so hard she had been found eight feet away from the site.

The vision of the white-coated doctor swam, as Tea groggily tried to sit up, wincing and struggling. _What's this thing on my face?_ She pulled off the oxygen mask. _What happened?_ She couldn't remember a thing. "Water...." she croaked, her throat dry as a desert. "I need water....."

Mokuba's little face split into a wide beam. "Tea! You're all right! We were so worried!" Not taking heed of the multitude of criss-crossing IV, he reached out and hugged her around the waist, hard on her already cracked ribs. "We thought you'd died!"

Kaiba watched as she did even flinch, though. Tea barely felt it. _Died?!_ She thought with panic, looking down at the hard white cast and the needles in her arm. _I almost _died. Another white coated vision swam before her, doubling in her vision….no white coated two figures, one tall white and one small dark. _Doctors? How did I get in the hospital?!_ She began to panic, to hyperventilate, the heart monitor began to beep crazily.The tall white visions quickly took form, one was with a white vested coat with a dark turtleneck suit underneath. Straps on the arms that stuck out. Penetrating blue eyes that stared down at her intensely. She could only gape, totally blank.

"Tea…." Kaiba's deep voice cut through the silence as he handed her a glass of water to drink. "I….can't tell you how sorry I am." He took her fingers, which were ice cold and knelt so they were face level. Her eyes got even huger with shock. "It was my fault. I wanted to tell you that I loved you, but ---"

Tea's jaw dropped and she choked on the water she'd just been drinking. "W-w-w-w-w-w-wwait," she sputtered, taking her hand back. "Didn't you just say, what I THINK you said, didn't you ?!"

He stared up at her, then realized that she must be still mad, still angry about the way he'd yelled at her. "Yes. I said, I love you. And I'm not afraid to admit it anymore."

"What?!" She looked absolutely in disbelief, still not believing it. _must be a trick….._ "Ha. Ha." she said, voice cracking with sarcasm. "Niiiice joke. Not very funny, so it's your kind of humor. What'd you do, finally run me down with your big fancy limo and _this_ is your way of me not pressing charges?!" She took a long, grateful gulp of water from the pitcher nearby, not bothering with the glass, her hand shaking in fear. _What_ was going _on_?

Mokuba was watching this confrontation back and forth, before piping up. "It's true, Tea! You and big brother are in love!" he said earnestly, as Tea spluttered and choked again at the words. "And we didn't--we didn't run you over with a limo! Honest! "

"That's enough, Mokuba." Kaiba's voice cut through, icy and stone-cold. _She's faking. This is just her way of getting me back for accusing her._ Hurt and angry, he retreated. _Fine, then_. "Let's go!"

"But--!" Mokuba quickly turned back to Tea, eyes pleading. "Tea, you _must_ remember! Remember when you were that volunteer nurse an' you took care of me and big brother? We were in a car crash, too, remember?!"

_Volunteer?_ "You….were…..in a car crash…?" Tea muttered underneath her breath, holding here head as if it hurt. "But you're all better?!"

"Yeah, I'm ok. Now. Thanks to you. So's big brother….remember? I had amnesia, but you helped me to remember, remember?"

"Amnesia….." she closed her eyes tight. A mental block cleared her from remembering the last few weeks. "I'm sorry, Mokuba….." she said truthfully, apologetically. "I don't……remember." The sincerity of her voice could not be doubted.

The little boy's face fell. "Tell me more later," Tea said, noticing the giant cast on her leg and forcing a smile. "I think I'd like to rest now."

There was a pause, then Mokuba nodded slowly, and got off with a wave, skipping out the door, slamming it shut. When he was gone, Tea gasped, her hands cradling her right leg, in horror. It was obvious it was broken, probably in many places, the cast as two inches thick. "H-how….am I suppose to dance ever again?" she whispered to herself aloud, seeing her bare toes peep out on the other end. Even there, the skin was covered in a deep purplish bruise.

All my dreams….her soft sobs filled the apparently empty room. A nudge at her shoulder made her look up.

"What are you still doing here?!" It was obvious she was embarrassed about being seen. Especially by him. She glared up at him, turning away as much as possible.

_Even in her condition, she's still ragging on me_. "Are you going to take the handkerchief or not? It can go back into my pocket, then."

"I won't press charges, or anything! What are you doing here?! Answer me!!"

He sighed. "You know, you are a most irritating girl."

After she'd used it, she threw back the handkerchief at him. "Irritating, am I?! Get out! It's nothing _you_ would understand. It's about dedication and commitment to something you love to do. …." She was crying, hysterically, now; not being able to take her eyes off the sight of her mangled leg for a second. "And…I don't believe that bull you said earlier…..it's impossible!"

"......Is it."

It was a statement instead of question. "Yes! If you were to tell the truth, for once,"she said fiercely, her eyes shimmering like two pools of lake water. "you would say we are _not_ in love. It's impossible."

IT was the big moment. He believed she really didn't remember; she was clearly upset. If she did, then she would be horrified. _I could just go, and leave and never come back. No one would know. And she is just stubborn enough to never find me even if she did remember._ Crouching down to eye level again, he looked up at her thin, worn, pale form. Her stick-straight hair was every which way, unlike the way it was usually combed down neatly to her shoulders. Now, it didn't even reach past them. Dark circles wrapped around each eye. Still, the same, strong, obvious determination was still glittering in her eyes.

And......he didn't go.

His grin widened. "It's true." Apparently, he liked taking pleasure in her distress.

"Y-you lie," The accusation faltered a bit because Tea suddenly felt her heart skip a beat, as he continued to smile. He was grinning at her now, at how more and more agitated she was becoming, at how a bead of sweat dripped down to her lip. "Y-you're lying, you have some other motive! Tell me it and what are you smiling about?!" She finished with in a burst of outrage. "It's not funny!"

"Okay." The smile disappeared. _I give up; I don't know what else that would convince her._ He turned and started walking out the door, swishing his coat behind him.

"'Okay?'" Tea repeated softly to herself, noticing a change right away. Kaiba never did anything she said with just an 'okay.' It was always, 'Don't boss me around, Gardner,' or 'Mind your own business, Gardner.' For him to say, 'Okay', something was wrong with him......

_Could it be? Could I really be......_She stared at her bare toes that peeped out of the cast. "Wait, Kaiba."

He stopped at the doorway, but didn't turn around to face her. He saw in the distance, her parents running over to her room. "What?"

"Come here a sec." she said bossily, waving her hand while still staring at her foot. He did, wondering what was she up to now. Tea closed her eyes when he was by the bedside and put the hand that wasn't covered in wires over her chest, swallowing nervously. He crossed his arms and stared down, not knowing what she was doing and not asking, but getting the gist.

_Ba-bump-ba-bump......._went into the silence, loud and clear.

"Now....go off," she whispered, waving to the general direction of the corner. Already, before she finished her command, he had done so.

_Ba.....bump.......ba......bump......._

Her eyes flicked open, set wide. "It's......true.......oh, my, god." she whispered, her dry lips barely moving. Her hospital gown clad shoulders slumped and she pounded her fists, making the cloudy tubes dance in the air.

"_Noooooo!"_ she moaned.

Her parents suddenly rushed in to see what she was yelling about.

He sighed in his corner with his arms crossed. _I'll say what she really means to say........_ "Yes, and I love you too, dear."

_Right. Sure._

To Be Continued.

* * *

a/n: Ah, poor Tea. And poor Kaiba. He promised to change if she would be ok ! Yay. Anyway, Reviews always help. So R&R, please ! 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

A/N: Er. A lot of people were horribly confused; only one got all the last chapter (Asian Orange). I guess it didn't help it was labeled Ch.12 when it was really Ch. 14.....I've been working too hard, sorry. It'll all be explained in this one, hopefully, but basically, the situation is reversed: Now Tea's the grumpy one in bed, and Seto has to take care of her. Note the brief change in Point Of View. Enjoy !

Disclaimer: Yugioh. I don't own it.

& Chapter Fifteen: Falling in Love Again &

& Kaiba's POV &

"What do you mean? I never heard of it!"

Tea's parents looked up in surprise, no wonder; it wasn't often that I butt in such a confidential, important conversation between parents and examiner, but oh well, they'd live. "Partial amnesia?" I exclaimed, hearing the tone that spiked my voice and not caring.

After a brief glance at Mr. and Mrs. Gardener, (who nodded their okay) the snowy haired old doctor said, continuing, "Ms. Gardener does not remember the last past few weeks due to the car accident, according to our tests and exams. We do not know how," he went on, as Mr. Gardener made a outraged noise, "There is no record anywhere of such a case….."

I heard enough and pressed, "For how long?" That's what I really wanted to know.

Again, the doctor regarded me quizzically. He knew who I was, of course, but was no doubt wondering what the hell I was doing there. There was suspicion in his eyes, but also fear--thanks to my power for his job. "No telling, Mr. Kaiba. It should come back gradually, but I am correct to say that she should not be _pushed to remember_."

He said the last part really clear. It was obvious he knew Tea when she worked here as a volunteer, and was concerned about her. "Thanks, doctor," Tea's mother murmured for me, and he nodded and walked down the active hospital. I was standing there in something of a daze, a highly unusual, new thing for me.

Seeing the parents staring, I figured I should say something. But had no idea what. All I kept seeing was her face, when the car hit her--at least, what I imagined it must've looked like. The mom looked a lot like her, but the dad was gray-haired and fat with glasses. He regarded me with hostility, very subtle, though. But I saw it. "We. Saw. You. Stay. With. Her. When. She. Woke," he said stiffly.

"Yes…….and we thank you," Mrs. Gardener ventured.

I decided not to pursue the guy to fire him because of his daughter. He was understandably upset, even though I didn't like the way he talked at me. I nodded, turning away, when he said:

"Exactly what are you to my daughter, sir !!"

I stiffened, with a twinge of loss of patience. The belligerence of the guy--! Clearly, Tea had inherited her ruckus-causing personality from him…… "It's none of your business," I threw over my shoulder. Then for Tea's sake, I added as I went, "I'm a friend."

"Come on, dear," I heard the mother say as they left and I entered the hospital room. I was feeling a little woozy because my back had hurt this morning. Even though I promised not to take any more medications, they were so _fast-acting._ Now I walked extra slowly towards the chair and sat down, grimacing as I did.

Tea turned her head to me and gave me a kind of vague look, as if to say _Oh. It's you. _Practically, what she actually did say. "You don't have to keep visiting me, Kaiba! I'm only going to be in here for a couple of days !!"

I grimaced again in the hard hospital chair. It was hell on my back. "I. Want. To. Be. Here." I said, just as stiff as her dad had been. _Maybe recognition will jog her memory._

I still couldn't believe it......All of our time we had spent together, a few weeks as it was, was erased from her mind. _What are the odds?!_

"Oh, yeah." She rolled her eyes, her face free of tubes from yesterday now, and I guessed the next words would be : That's _real_ convincing. Not that I cared, I did seem insincere, even to my ears. But what she said next was even worse. "We're _supposed_ to be in love. I forgot."

I supposed my face said it all, because then she said, more softer, "Sorry. I guess I'm just in a grumpy mood….." The cast on her foot wriggled. "…..Like, I remember you being."

That got my attention. I took my eyes off the cast and led them back to her face. "You mean…….you actually remember something?!"

"Yeah." A short silence fell. "….I remember your grumpiness most of all." There was a kind of weak smile forming. "But everything else is either a complete blank, or real ….fuzzy."

"'Fuzzy.'" I repeated, leaning to the side to reach behind me. "That reminds me…..here." I stuck my arm out awkwardly.

I think she left it out forever, but finally she reached out slowly out took it. 'It' being a stuffed teddy bear, identical to the one she gave me when I was the grumpy one in the hospital bed, saying it was from Mokuba. Of course, Mokuba had been in a coma then. Now, he's doing fine, thank you very much!

"What is it?" Her lovely, accusing voice cut through like a pair of thought clippers. "A cat….?"

"Bear….I think." I hadn't been paying attention when I got it. "Do you, uh…..like it?" I said, trying to think of what it was I exactly said when _she_ gave it to me. (I was hoping the words would jog her memory).

Then I remembered. Not the exact words, but 'What the hell is that" gist. I shook my head mentally, No.

Sheesh, was I really that mean to her?

……Maybe. Most likely. Okay, I had been. But I was a changed man now!

"You know……" she said, ultra-slow, massaging her forehead with all five fingertips while staring at it, "I do remember, this……I-I gave this to you, didn't I? Or somethin' like it?"

Presently, the nurse---yes that Brenda nurse-- came in then before I could nod, and she wasn't alone. The Geek and the Freak.

Great…..

Unaware of all the obvious animosity in the air, Brenda chirped happily, "Ok! Missy! It's time for your….lunch! Mmmmmmmmm! Yummers for our tummers!!" I wondered if she were taking some of those pills. Tea didn't deserve a high nurse.

"Ooh! Your friends came to visit!" _Yup. Probably so._

Brenda gave me a conspiratorial smile through thick glasses, recognizing who I was, and Yugi Motou gave me a much weaker hello smile. Then again, he was _always_ weak. Weaker than me, that is! Mutt-boy (he had a _real_ name, I suppose) however, glared at me. I returned the favor, standing up to my full height down at them. Still unaware, Brenda the grandmotherly nurse, continue to set the table for Tea.

"You want to feed Tea, like she did to you, handsome?" she said, winking at me. One of my pet peeves, by the way. I ground my teeth, not wanting the Nerd Herd to know the truth about mine and Tea's relationship.

"_'Feed 'er?!_'" the mutt yelled, waving his fists in the air, like he just didn't care. "Whaddya mean, ya ol' broad?"

"'Old!' Well, I never!" Well, at least the mutt was good for something; the nurse walked away in a huff, the mutt looking apologetical.

Just briefly. He turned back at me with equal suspicion as her parents'. Nearby, realization was dawning on Yugi's face. "Wha did dat, uh, _pl-pleasant--pleasantly plum'_ woman mean, Kaiby?"

"None of your business." I snapped, but Yugi said :

"Ohh……so _you're_ Tea's mystery man!" 'Mystery man?' _Were we in middle school?_

There was a smile on his little, childlike face, as I gave him a skull-piercing glare. There were rumors that he had a crush on Tea, first, something I wasn't really surprised to hear. _I mean they hung out together everyday!_ Not that I listen to gossip. But his smile seemed sincere enough for my liking, like he were really happy for us. Meanwhile, Tea stared down at her untouched, disgusting hospital food.

"Ya mean……your da _miss-stery guy_?" Dog-face gobbled down Tea's cornbread like it was nothing, food specks flying out as he went on. "……a ha ha ha! Dat's da funniest one I've heard yet!"

Yugi just sighed and told Tea how glad he was that she was okay. How cute. I think it was time from them to go.

"W-w-wait-uh-minnute-- dis ain't true? Tea, how couldja? How couldja like da guy who ran ya ova?!" Wheeler (ah! That's his name) protested as I tried to slam the door in his drooling face. I stiffened.

"I did NOT run her over, you MUTT!" I looked over at Tea, but she didn't seemed surprised. I had to remind myself that she didn't remember any of our time together; therefore, still hated me. "A…..it was a hit-and-run accident.....!"

Even Yugi looked surprised; shocked. "Really?" Then he looked disgruntled. "Then, I'm going to……catch who did it!"

How, by the heart of the cards? I kept my joke to myself, though. "Actually…..Yugi…..I think you'd better leave this one alone." I said meaningfully.

"Dat's cuz HE'S da wun who did it!" Wheeler pointed one crumb-covered grubby finger at me, dramatically jabbing. I rolled my eyes.

"'Bye, and don't _ever_ come back!" Slam! Now for Yugi….

"I brought you some homework." Yugi said shyly, offering it to her like a Faberge Egg. He nudged closer to her.

"Oh, thanks you, Yugi!" She gave him a big hug, an awkward on over the food table, and he turned as red as blood, which of there was going to be lot of, namely his, if he didn't beat it. My growls made him look up and jump, a little guiltily.

"I'll check on you later." With that, he was gone, finally. But as I shut the door, I felt a little ridiculous, at myself.

Still, when Tea said, "What's YOUR problem?!" after the door was closed, I leaned over right in her face, my hands on the edges of the table, so far she had to lean back a bit.

"He gave you your homework," I answered, angrily, glaring down at her surprised face. There was a long silence; I couldn't say what I was feeling any more. I just continued to stare down at her. I hated myself for being jealous, such a petty emotion, especially of clueless, nice-guy Yugi, but I was. But I wasn't about to admit it!

She got it anyway, and dropped her gaze, sulking a bit, to her food again. Barely moving her lips, she mumbled, "Well…..there's no need to be all jealous, you know! Considering I don't remember----!"

"_Who's jealous?!"_ I wanted to know dangerously. Like I said, I wasn't about to admit to anything. She lowered at me through lowered eyelids, her blue-jeweled eyes quizzical. I was reminded of her folks.

"ANYWAY……" Tea picked up the fork and doubtfully sniffed her food. "As we were saying……"

"Yes." I said with a brisk nod, straightening, glad she had changed the subject. Not that I was about to admit it, either. "So……you were saying….you remember the bear, or what?"

"Kinda." Her gaze traveled over to it. "I remember……you yelling something about your brother…..? Ugh." She slapped her forehead, sending specks of food flying from the fork. "This _sucks_."

I was quiet, watching her, my arms folded over my blue suit, not knowing if she was talking about the food or her situation. Both did, anyway. "If you say so. Well……I did say something about Mokuba," I agreed, encouragingly taking the fork from her. She jumped a little at my touch, and kind of narrowed her eyes at me, as if I'd thought she was going to stab me with it. A greenish bruise still imprinted one cheek, but she looked a lot better. Better than having tubes and the such running out of her nose, I mean.

"I can feed myself." She ground out. Ignoring this, I dipped the fork in some applesauce……. "What, don't you hear me? I forgot," she said, ironically, watching me lift the fork, "You don't listen to anybody."

I paused, thinking……_Wasn't that what she said the day of her accident….? _If so, that could mean that she really does remember……and was tricking all of us. But why, I couldn't say. It was just a hunch. For now.

"That's what I said." I aimed carefully, not having done this since Mokuba was a baby, and fired. Fortunately, it went in; considering this was a pointy sharp fork. There, that made her shut up. "There, that made you shut up."

"#$! WHAT?!" Even though it came out muffled, I knew what the expletive preceding was. Whoops. Did I say that out loud? "I can't believe…..you just said that to me." She swallowed the last bit and went on, "Here I came to the hospital, because of _you_---"

"OH. So you do think I ran you over, then?" I got up from the chair, begging to pace around.

"I don't know! Why else would you be here, unless you were feeling guilty?!" She threw at me. "You must've done SOMETHING bad to me!! You _did_; I know it!!"

My face granite, I said, a little bit too slowly, "……I did nothing."

She was silent, her face turned away from me and staring at the grimy hospital floor. My heart was pumping fast with adrenaline; I wanted to tell her that I was here because we had fallen in love with each other, and though I was the only one who remembered. But why should I have to put up with all this shit---? My fists balled, and I actually thought about striking her. Vaguely, in somewhere of my conscious, I realized, then, how much I really had changed. Before, when I had despised her, I always thought--no, fantasized---about knocking her out for good. But I would never degrade myself to do it.

Now, though, the urge flared up, brief but poignant emotion, and subsided. I tried not to think about it. But I was having serious doubts about this whole thing. Still, to be honest, I stated slowly, "Okay……we had an argument the day you were struck down."

While she absorbed this, I thought back to Mokuba. We had had an argument the day our car was struck, too, and I remember, watching him so limp in the coma bed, that the last words I would had said to him was, _I hate you._ And then, the last thing I would've said to her was, It's really pathetic how you follow me around in school…..

I felt really low of myself at that point. I was really such a horrible person. It was no wonder Mokuba didn't remember me afterward…..

"He did."

I looked up, surprised. Did I say that out loud? I really had to measure what I say…..more better !!

"I remember…..when he told me that he remembered you….." She avoided my gaze. "He was so sad……I knew something bad must've happened you both--- but anyway." Tea gestured for the bear, and I gave it back to her; it had fallen it to the floor. "I knew you did something to me, I just knew it." She blinked at the bear slowly. Tears started to form in her eyes, and she pushed them both away. "Why is it……that I only remember the _bad things_ ??"

I hesitated, taking back the bear and running my thumb through it's soft fuzzy head. "I guess I'm the same way. Not that I know how you're feeling, since I've never had memory loss--or anything--!"

She looked up at me straight in the eye, then smiled. "I never thought I'd EVER see the famous Kaiba stutter." I wasn't stuttering--what _was_ she talking about? Oh, well. Let her keep her illusions. "What sorts of good things DID happen?" she surprised me by saying, a little skeptically, eyeing me up and down. If it were anyone else, I wouldn't have felt as good when she tucked a piece of hair behind one ear.

"What, you don't believe anything _good_ could happen between us?" I challenged. She shook her head hard.

"I mean, uh…….h-how did it h-happen, then?" Tea twirled a piece of dark brown hair around one finger, shyly from the corners of her eyes. like if she were afraid of the answer. "U-us….falling in love, I mean." She held her breath, shifting her weight.

I decided to have some fun. Actually, torture by teasing was one of my favorite pastimes. I let a smile spread over my face, and cocked my head in a pantomime of thinking back to the night. "Hm. I guess I'd have to start with you throwing yourself all over me the first I was brought here in the hospital…."

That brought out the reaction I wanted: "W-WWHAT!"

"I said, ' Look, Gardener, you better take your paws off me!!' " I went on, in a pushing motion, as she continued to stammer incoherently. Now who was "But you said, _'Oh, take me, Kaiba_…'" I said the last part in a whisper in her ear, in case there were eavesdroppers.

"I so DID NOT." She was blushing so hard all over, her bruise turned brown. Red plus green equals brown, I guessed; I didn't know. Gozaburo never made me take Art. "W-why would I do---see?! You're smiling, so it's a lie!" She looked very put out and sweating, as if at an interrogation. "I thought wee weren't lying to each other any more!"

"Well, maybe you didn't say those _exact_ words…." I agreed with a grin. " _Maybe_. But…in one night….." I hesitated, and this time, I was the one not looking straight into her eyes. "When…..ahem, Mokuba….was in his coma….." I was actually fidgeting. Well, a little bit….I hated to be sappy! It made me feel...so common. "You went to visit him…with me….and, uh…."

& Flashback &

"You have to believe, Kaiba! You have to believe that he's okay!!" she whispered, rocking me like a baby and hugging me. I felt tears formed in my own eyes, but I refused, refused_ to let them fall. _It wasn't fair….why did this have to happen to me_? I touched her face, twisted my head for a soft, tear-flavored kiss…._

&End flashback &

"….you were there," I finished, awkward as hell. It was a weird mix of heartburn and dry mouth feeling right now. I didn't want to look at her, but I found myself doing it anyway. I didn't want to even THINK about how I looked.

"I remember that," she said quietly, seeming like she didn't want to look at me, either, right now. I didn't mind; I knew the feeling. I didn't mind at all. Scraping my chair a bit closer, I touched her chin and willed her to look at me. She did, and I was scared.

Scared……her eyes were full of tears, and I wondered at them. It was hard to tell if she actually did remember, or maybe she just wanted to be alone. Then, she smiled, albeit shakily, and said:

"Then, what happened…?" A little bit croakily, clearing her throat afterward.

"We kissed," I said ultra softly, so much that even I didn't hear myself. But I was staring into her eyes so she'd see I was sincere and truthful. "Actually, I kissed you," I corrected, leaning back then. I decided to be generous. Women think it as sensitivity.

"Oh. Well, that sounds truthful," she said in a way that really amused me, and I began to laugh a bit. Then she was giggling a little bit, and suddenly grinned at me. "But then again, I don't remember the kiss, even if you said it's real……"

I waited, smiling at her a bit until she was blushing again and was about to turn away with a hasty, "Never mind! Not that I wanted you to jog m-my memory, or anything!" I continued to stare. I knew it was torture for her, but I couldn't help myself. She started to sweat again.

"Who said I was going to?!" I shot back. "Anyway! Anything else you want to know?" I smirked at her, my hands folded nice and neat on my thighs. I had forgotten the chair was hard, all this time we were talking, but now the feeling returned, with a vengeance.

She shook her head. "No, I think that'll be enough for today---"

It was so easy to get her all aroused. "How about when….." I thought back to a particularly juicy moment we'd had, there were a lot of them. "Ah! This is a kind of boring one, though." She sighed, and kept quiet, listening. "You returned my computer, since I was in the hospital and couldn't get it, and you left the next morning, after we'd spent the night together to thank you---"

"We WHAT?" She looked like she was about to have a heart attack, no joke. "We slept together?!"

"Mm-hm." I nodded, then had to dodge her slap. I had to admit, I wasn't expecting it and had to hold her down. What was wrong?

"PIG!" she cursed, and suddenly it hit me. The realization, not her clawing fists.

"No, we didn't DO anything……we just _slept_. Really." For someone who just got hit by a car, she sure knew how to fight. "We didn't have sex, or anything! I'm not stupid." I inserted a lot of disgust in my tone here.

"Oh." She calmed down, but her body posture was still rigid as a board. "Are you _sure_?!"

Her steely gaze got on my nerves. "Or course I'm sure! I would _know_, you know!" I heavily frowned on premarital sex; it was just dumb. There was always a chance that something would not go as planned, and I disliked chaos. "All we did was just make out--er, I mean, kiss. And hug." I had to remember that I loved her, now. It was hard, considering the murderous glint in her eye.

"Well, since I don't remember….." She huffed, glaring at me, still suspicious. "You'd better be telling the truth!" Her fingers tore up the sad paper napkin.

"I am. You know, sometimes, I just want to---argh!" I clenched my hands in front of myself frustratedly and shook them.

"Oh, gee thanks. That's SO romantic." She rolled her eyes, and I had enough. "Wait! We weren't…." She whispered something, but I couldn't hear because I was already headed for the door. "Wait, I said!"

"What. Speak up, I can't hear!!"

"I said, 'We're weren't _naked_, _were we_?!" she practically shouted, finally. I heard a pan drop down in the hall with a clang behind me. Blushing furiously, she added, in a soft, furious hiss, "Because I remember.....you taking off my sweater.....!!"

"Say that any louder, Gardener; I don't think Antarctica heard!" I turned away again, hissing, "And _which_ time are you talking about?"

It wasn't nice thing to say, I know. But I couldn't help myself.

TBC

* * *

A/n: Ah, don't worry, he'll be back. Eventually. Okay, soon. Just as soon as you update. I hope things were cleared up, if y'all still have questions, I'll answer more specifically. So Review. ) 


	16. Chapter Sixteen ! Phew

**A/n:** Well, here's another update posted. Writer's block is such a…blockhead. I thank you for all your reviews and your patience!

**Disclaimer:** All Day Doesn't Own Yu Gi Oh…end disclaimer.

"Talking"

Thoughts, emphasis

****

What is Love? ...Baby, Don't Hurt Me

The nurse, wearing a white nurse's uniform, carried the tiny squalling infant down towards the nursery. She carefully put in the newborn in it's crib, then hurried away amid all the babies. Her white loafers made not a sound as she entered a secret staff room, but her white pantyhose did as they rubbed together.

"You called, Doctor?" she said with a worried expression.

Dr. Erik, Tea's physician,looked gravely down at his pretty, young assistant. He was the most handsome, most admired youngest doctor on staff. "We've…got a situation here, _Tina_," he said, motioning towards the X-rays. On them, were 'negatives' of a human's abdomen. "Remember Mr. Seto Kaiba, who was admitted here a few weeks ago, with back and spinal cord injuries? His brother…with severe head trauma?"

"Ooh, yes," Tina cooed happily. "How could I forget?" They rest of the staff, a team of the finest nurses and doctors, exchanged glances.

"Yes, well, since you're in charge of the children's, (that includes the nursery) ward, I would suspect that you do know," Dr. Erik rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Anyway… er, this is hard for to say but… at five fifteen, these people say that you dropped Mr. Warner's bedpan, in the hallway."

Tina turned beet-red, "Yes…but it was an accident!" She fidgeted nervously, with the hem of her apron. "You see, I heard…" She stopped, "I mean! I wasn't eavesdropping, but…"

"Yes?" Dr. Erik seemed a lot more interested than in what she'd heard than the fact that she was eavesdropping. "_What_ did you hear?"

The whole staff held their breaths.

Obviously, she was confused. "Just…something about…um, er, 'being naked'. Nudity," she clarified.

There was a silence, then the whole group looked at each other while drawing in a whole collected breath as one. Their faces were worried just as Tina's had been when she'd entered.

"I-I didn't mean to eavesdrop or nothing… say, why did you ask me that? What's going on?"

Another silence, then some of the staff started to murmur with each other. Tina couldn't understand why Dr. Erik, a sane individual, would ask her a question like that. His face was grave, with his jaw set, determined. "That… confirms it," he said with a heavy sigh.

"Confirms what?"

"That they, Mr. Kaiba and Ms. Gardener, a volunteer, had had a little…fling going on," he said carefully, peeking over his shoulder.

"Oh! So? Tee hee, everyone knows _that,_ silly, via the nurses' grapevine."

"No, you don't understand." With a heaved sigh, Dr. Erik turned towards some charts on the X-ray table. "See?…There._ That's,_ the problem," he said softly, staring at a chart marked "Tea Gardener" on it.

Tina blinked, then after a while, shrank back with a loud gasp. "Oh no!" She exclaimed with her eyes bugging.

_Meanwhile..._

Mokuba Kaiba, being a little eavesdropped himself, had just so happened to hear her and the doctor man's last remarks. His wide dark grey eyes took in everything -- the people's stricken looks, the mention of his brother's name, and then the mention of Tea's name. Frowning, inquisitive, he strained his ears to hear expertly.

"Oh no!"

Squinting, he could just make out the name on what they all were looking at._ "Tea…Grander"?_ No, Tea…Gardener! What was wrong with her? He almost said this aloud, then remembering he wasn't supposed to be there. Hiding behind the door, he watching owlishly as the all single filed out, mumbling and muttering. Here and there, he caught a "scandal" and a "problem" being said aloud. _What, a disease?_

What was wrong with her? Mokuba ran out.

_Meanwhile..._

Tea sat all alone in her hospital room, her leg still in its cast, eating, her food in her lap. She was watching a TV show up on the set, where it was tacked to the ceiling.

She was, more accurately, supposed to be watching, but really was studying every chip on the green painted door. Outside of it, she could hear voices of everyday people doing their everyday jobs, volunteering as a receptionist, rushing patients towards the infirmary. I wish I could be out there with them instead of stuck here all day, she thought restlessly. But… of course, that wasn't the only reason she was watching the door.

Kaiba hadn't visited in a week. She'd hardly noticed, since her friends were there for her everyday, bringing her homework, mountains of it, and chatting. In fact, they had just left, with a wave and a bounce. And she, Tea, had smiled along with their joking and laughter, whenever it called for it, but really she hadn't felt like laughing at all, in the first place.

Her parents had told her she couldn't apply for her favorite dance institution. Had told her? She'd been dreaming about it for years! Decades! All because…of her leg.

They had said she should focus on her studies and apply for a nearby college instead. _Forget that! I'm finally free, to be independent and then they throw this on me! It's not fair!_ Her mother had been more lenient than her old fashioned father, but that the way things had always been. Mother good, Dad bad.

_Sigh… I feel so down in the dumps. Why this now? Where is Kaiba?_ Tea picked absently at a side of beef, or what Joey had called filet of a gorilla's heart-- and glanced at her cast. _I really need to talk to him. Even he isn't here right when I need him. It's just not fair._ "Humph!" She tried to focus on the TV program, but her eyes kept blurring. The reason why was…

I do remember falling in love with him…and _why_. That "why" felt like a real breakthrough. _But…_ oh, that "but." _I fell in love because I discovered that he had a soul… and a heart… set in the right place._ When the time calls for it._ But can I TRUST him enough to have it for me when I need it? _It seemed unlikely, since he wasn't even here to wish her well. Ever since he'd left with that last, cutting, snide remark, she couldn't stop thinking about him. Or them. Or her future. Or _their_ future. _If_ they had one.

Which we won't, if he doesn't show up! Angrily, she threw away her fork; it clattered underneath her bed with a ringing sound. Maybe he doesn't care after all, sang a little voice in her head full of malice. _Please. He wouldn't have told me "I love you" if he didn't,_ she battled the little voice in her head. That had been the proof of his love. She knew, given his persona, wouldn't say it if he didn't mean it.

Unless… he had another plan--

Stop it!

"Hi!"

Tea glanced up in surprise, not that she had thought it was Kaiba (he doesn't say "hi!"), but because Mokuba looked completely out of breath. Still recovering, it wasn't a good idea for him to be running amuck. Even though he did anyway.

"Hey Mokuba." Tea smiled faintly, a weak version of her usual one. "Brought me some… more magazines, I see. Thanks."

"Oh yes, Big brother says to send it to you," Mokuba improvised. "He says you'd like it."

"Gr-reat," Tea felt like her face was nothing more than a great big smiling mask, "So… where is he, by the way?"

It was the first time in a week she had asked for him. Her pride was too strong to show that she needed to speak with him. "Oh, he's coming," Mokuba said, waving his little hand. "He's showing Roland how to park a new-designed limo. Anyways," he went on, "I…I gotta tell ya something."

He said it so serious, so unlike him that immediately she was concerned. Was it his head case again? Experiencing blackouts? "…Oh?"

"Uh… it's kind hard to say. Maybe-maybe I shouldn't say anything. But then, you did help us through our tough times," he argued with himself, charmingly. "So, here it goes. I heard--"

Just then, the door opened with a "And make sure you get it right this time, Roland!" came the voice of none other than Seto Kaiba. He entered, and Mokuba stopped talking immediately, the little boy looking unsure. "Have I--interrupted?" he inquired.

Just like that. Like he's been here every day for the past few weeks. Sure it was only a week, but it felt like more. Tea was silent and didn't look at him directly, upset.

"No, I was just--telling--Tea-- about something--I heard earlier," Mokuba was saying. He looked from one to the other like at a tennis match. "What's wrong, bro?"

"…" Kaiba closed the door quietly behind him. "…Nothing's wrong, Mokuba." Having given that answer so many times, it automatically rolled off the tongue. " Mind you, will you give us some time alone?"

Blinking, Mokuba had never been spoken to like that by his big brother. "Yes, I do mind…eep! Never mind," he yelped as he hurried out as his brother gave him a meaningful, pointed-like look.

"All the way, Mokuba!" Kaiba yelled over his shoulder, and then the raven-haired little kid disappeared down the hall in a flurry of feet. "So…" he hesitated as he came over to sit by her bedside, "…how are you doing today?"

Well, it was a start. "…Fine," she replied after a while, but in a little, tight voice that betrayed her thought and emotions.

"Look…we need to talk," he said as she picked at the edge of her blue bed sheet and didn't look at him. "First of all, I'm sorry I didn't come here earlier… things were hectic at the place of my work, and your father…" He bit off his words, running his fingers through the front part of his hair. " Well, you already know that he doesn't like me."

Tea's father worked as a computer specialist at KaibaCorp. Tea began rub her forehead as if it hurt, and glanced up at him.

"Anyway, don't you have anything to say?" He said it softly, studying her. There were big blue bags underneath her eyes from lack of sleep, and she looked…tired. Perpetually tired. As he did. He had rushed over and had to leave _someone in charge_, and looked disheveled.

"I…accept your apology." There was a hidden message in her words. She seemed to be waiting for something. But when she didn't get it, she looked disappointed.

Well, now that was a start. There was another big silence, but _what am I supposed to do? Apologize for every single thing that I did wrong to her?_ That'd take forever! Tea held her breath and finally looked at him slowly and for a long time without talking. Then she said, finally:

"I remembered something else…" Before she could add "today," he said:

"Oh, so _that's_ the problem. So what other thing did I do wrong in your memory?"

She seemed to swell up in anger and inhale sharp, and the bags disappeared. Truthfully, she did look cute whenever she got mad. "If you don't _interrupt me_, I will tell you." He made an _okay, okay_ sign in answer to this and she was silent, thinking. "It was when, I confronted you in the parking lot, and tried to stop you from taking all those pills."

"…" Now it was his turn to hold his breath. It was obvious this was nothing good.

"Do you remember?"

"Of course. I. Remember." He said it unconvincingly.

"You don't? Well, then let me refresh your memory." Her face was white. "It was just before a car ran me over. Does that help?"

He got up then. Walking toward the window, he looked out. It was snowing outside, a big blanket of white outside the lumpy landscape. There was yet another silence from him, and behind him she rubbed her head again. When he didn't turn, she got up, hobbling and with difficulty.

So that was it. She blamed him for her accident.

It did make sense. In her distress, she must have not been looking aware, and ran straight into an incoming vehicle.

_How can she not know that I feel guilty for that everyday?_

"I can't read your thoughts if you don't talk, Seto."

Turning, he told her flat out.

"So then, why didn't you come visit earlier?" she wanted to know, with her eyes on his in her usual directness.

There was a silence as he stepped forward a little bit, eyes pleading for her to understand. How could she tell him that all she'd wanted was for him to talk to her?

"Oh, I know," she said, moodily turning away.

"Oh. You do." he challenged.

"_Yes_. It's because you don't love me anymore."

She said it so matter-of-factly, she could've been talking for a girlfriend of hers. But her eyes brimmed, even as she stuck up her chin proudly. As if to try to be taller than him. Never succeeding, but trying.

"I can't believe you just said that." He said tightly, feeling restless and the urge to shake some sense into her raged on. "What do I have to do. What do I have to do?"

"D-do what?"

"To make you believe me, of course."

"About what?"

Was she blind? "That I love you!" he practically screamed.

The tears spilled. "Just talk."

"What are you crying for?" he said still screaming.

"Happiness."

There was no sarcasm. Her head drooped forward on her chest, and she fairly mumbled the word. Tea could feel her lips trembling and was glad her hair hid her face.

"Look at me... please Tea."

"I don't know..." she mumbled, trying to pull herself together. She couldn't, wouldn't fall apart like this, especially in front of him.

"Now, who's the one not talking?" he taunted, then was resilient. "Why must you make things so difficult?" With one finger, he probed at the bag under her opal-jeweled eye and wondered if she'd missed him. She had yet to say it.

"Me! _Me_, make things difficult?" she ranted suddenly, grabbing his hand. There was some truth in it that she wouldn't dare admit, though_...because I really don't think it would ever work out between us. We're too different; we want different things; we have too much difference in backgrounds..._yet something prevented her from saying so to his face, and hurting him._ I just don't want to get hurt again. I love him, too, but I don't want to be hurt._

Which made all those reasons just plainrationalizations in disguise. Therein lay the truth. As he came closer, staring into her eyes unblinkingly, his mouth drawn, she thought, Well, we do have something in common, then. _Neither of us wants to get hurt, and we'll wind up doing so in the future._ But...

...but, as he moved eerily slowly, she didn't move away. He didn't touch her, didn't grab her by the arms, but just pecked her briefly once on the lips spongeily. How could it be that all those 'reasons' just slipped away, just then?

Moving away, she dropped her head again and sighed quietly and softly, "I hate it . . . fighting . . . "

He watched the head of brown hair, like dark polished wood. "Ditto," he said just as quiet. A moment passed, as the tension between them was released, finally.

"I'm getting out soon. We'll talk again, after...I'm released from the hospital." Tea said, studying his imeculant collar.

"Deal."Kaiba suddenly turned away and walked out of the room. He nearly bumped into Mokuba, who was trying to get back in. "Mokuba." He said, his voice clipped because he didn't like Mokuba spying, "Let's go. Time to go home, little bro."

"Um, okay…" Confusedly, he looked back at his disappearing trenchcoat, as Tea tried to collect herself and put on a happy face. "Let me say something first to Tea, okay?"

Please, please, don't ask anything personal, Tea thought mentally. It was the last thing she needed now-- to be interrogated. "Okay," Kaiba nodded, met her eyes meaningfully for a second, and walked out, leaving them there.

"I was listening in, I mean, _walking down the hall_," the black-haired little boy whispered in a high undertone, "And I saw, I mean _heard_ people talkin', important stuff, about you."

"About me? Oh--" _Probably just gossip. _"--really?" Sniffling, she hoped Mokuba would think she had a cold or something. "That's nice."

"They said there was something wrong with you--" and because it sounded too depressing and because her face looked all funny, he said, "Something the matter? Did you and Seto have a fight?"

"No," she answered, honestly. "That's nice," she said absently in response to his 'news.' _Something was definitely the matter with me when I got involved with him--Kaiba…_What was I thinking. That's it! I wasn't.

Mokuba yelled as a car beeped, "Oh, okay. See ya later!" He hurried off, figuring she already knew what was the matter with her…and wasn't up to talking about it. But that wasn't the case at all.

To Be Continued Next Chapter

* * *

-

**A/n:** What's wrong with Tea? Even I'm not sure if it shouldbea good thing, or should it bea bad thing? Anyway, I'm planning to have out another S/T fic out soon. Probably when I next update this story…. Please review, w/friendly-like smile :).


End file.
